la muchacha perdida
by mariu
Summary: alguien muy especial para Harry aparecera (o reaparecera) en su vida...


**15**

**El libro azul**

Después de la partida de Dumbledore todo en el colegio estaba revolucionado. Viendo esto, Mc Gonagall decidió pedirle a Ron y Harry que mantuvieran en secreto el motivo de la partida del director. Ellos accedieron, pero sabían que con una persona iban a romper su palabra.

-¿Entonces Dumbledore fue a rescatarlo?.-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. Anoche vimos llegar una lechuza cuando volvíamos de lo de Hagrid, pero estaba muy lastimada y se cayó en el camino al colegio.-comentó Ron- Harry la agarró y vio que tenía una carta vociferadora para Dumbledore; entonces entre los dos se la llevamos.

-¿Y qué hacían ustedes afuera a esa hora? Harry, tú sabes bien que no puedes salir del colegio por la noche, mucho menos ahora-dijo Hermione furiosa.

-Bueno, luego lo retas, ahora deja que te termine de contar. -dijo Ron- Resulta que cuando le dimos la carta a Dumbledore se puso, se puso... -Ron buscaba las palabras.

-Se emocionó mucho, para mí estaba triste, pero no sé; nunca lo vi así - dijo Harry- y me parece que por eso después nos contó lo que decía la carta.

-Para mí se sentía culpable-dijo Ron- después de todo fue él el que dejo que Snape se infiltrara entre los mortífagos.

-Pero, ¿la carta no decía nada más?, ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?-preguntó Hemione.

-No sabemos. Yo creo que decía algo más. Apenas después de que le diéramos la carta nos hizo salir del despacho y se quedó solo con la Profesora Mc. Gonagall, que estaba con él. Nos pidió que esperáramos afuera hasta que él nos llamara, pero sentimos un ruido y entramos. Ahí, mientras la profesora le guardaba algunas cosas, nos explicó lo que te contamos y luego nos mandaron a nuestro cuarto.-dijo Harry.

Mientras Harry decía esto Mc Gonagall entró en la sala común y se dirigió hacia ellos. Harry había dejado de hablar y ahora miraba a Ron que le estaba haciendo unas señas muy raras.

-Lo que el señor Weasley le quiere decir es que estoy atrás suyo y que si sigue hablando me voy a dar cuenta que no guardaron silencio con respecto a lo sucedido anoche.- dijo Mc. Gonagall, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Harry empalidecía- Igual no se preocupe, me imaginé que la señorita Granger ya estaría al tanto de todo.

Ese día ninguno de los tres asistió a las clases. Cómo ellos eran los únicos que sabían de lo sucedido con Snape, la profesora Mc Gonagall les encomendó una tarea especial para el resto del día.

Dado que ella no podía ocuparse, (el hecho de encargarse de la dirección del colegio justo en estos momentos la tenía un tanto alterada) y no confiaba en que más gente se enterara de los sucesos de la noche anterior, la profesora les pidió a los tres amigos que fueran al cuarto del profesor Snape y juntaran algunas de sus pertenencias.

-Va a necesitar ropa y calzado. Y algún libro que le guste no le vendría mal tampoco.- dijo Mc Gonagall- Asegúrense de juntar lo que puedan, pero que no sea muy pesado. Solo tengo dos lechuzas para mandárselo.- y mientras se alejaba les dijo- No se metan en líos si les es posible y no toquen nada que no deban.

Y se perdió por los pasillos mientras los chicos miraban el mapa con el camino hacia la habitación que Harry sostenía en la mano. La perspectiva de conocer el cuarto de Snape, aunque los salvara de ir a clases, no los entusiasmaba demasiado, sobre todo a uno de ellos.

-¡Yo... he... no me siento muy... me acabo de acordar que debo estudiar!- intentó decir Ron.

-¿Estudiar? Es la peor excusa que has inventado, nadie te la creería.-contestó Hermione.

-Es verdad Ron, no seas miedoso, nada puede pasarnos allí.- concluyó Harry- Además Snape no está en el colegio.- y mientras decía esto el rostro de Harry también se llenó de preocupación. Nunca le agradó mucho Snape (mucho menos cuando pensaba lo mucho que tuvo que ver en lo que le había pasado a su padrino), pero realmente no sabía si deseaba que algo así le hubiese pasado.

Ron decidió seguir pero Harry y Hermione notaron que seguía muy nervioso y se tropezaba con todo mientras iban caminando. Dieron muchas vueltas hasta llegar al pabellón donde se encontraba el cuarto. A decir verdad, habían dado tantas vueltas que ya no sabían bien en que parte del colegio estaban. Se preguntaron como harían los profesores para llegar a sus cuartos sin perderse y como estarían de cansados cada vez que llegaban después de caminar tanto. Mientras discutían esto llegaron a la puerta del cuarto y después de convencer a Ron, que ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse, entraron en el cuarto.

El cuarto de Snape no era en absoluto como se lo habían imaginado. Era un cuarto normal, sin nada maléfico ni aterrador colgado en las paredes o sobre los muebles, sin el olor de las mazmorras; no daba miedo, pero sí tristeza o, como le pareció a Harry, nostalgia. Los tres estuvieron un rato mirando alrededor sin decir nada hasta que Hermione habló.

-Bueno, vinimos acá a hacer algo. Hagámoslo rápido y volvamos, así no preocupamos a la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

Harry y Hermione empezaron a buscar las cosas que les había encargado la profesora, pero Ron se había concentrado en una lucecita verde que salía de uno de los cajones del armario que había al lado de la cama de Snape. La luz le llamaba mucho la atención y, sin darse cuenta, se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. Cuando estuvo solo a un paso del armario la luz cambió de color de repente, se puso de un negro putrefacto y se expandió unos segundos iluminando toda la habitación. Harry y Hermione dejaron de buscar cuando vieron la luz y oyeron el golpe que le siguió. Cuando se dieron vuelta, vieron a Ron caído a un costado de la cama. Tenía cara de asustado y no se movía. Harry se le acercó y le preguntó:

-Ron, ¿estás bien?¿qué te pasó?- mientras tanto Hermione se acercó a la luz del armario y revisó dentro de él.

-No... no sé que pasó, me quiero ir de este cuarto ya.-dijo Ron tratando de incorporarse.

-Que miedoso eres, - le dijo a Ron Hermione- ven a ver lo que asustó a Ron, Harry.-dijo.

Harry se acercó a ella y vio que en su mano izquierda había un _Tecorín, _solo que este era verde y no rojo como el de la tienda.

-¿Para qué querría Snape un _Tecorín_?- preguntó Ron, que ya estaba de pie y quería distraer la atención de sus amigos de su pequeño incidente.

-No lo sé, supongo que él también necesita un poco de compañía.- dijo Harry mientras pensaba cómo habría sido el profesor Snape de joven, si había tenido algún amigo. No podía evitar recordar una cesión de oclumancia del año anterior cuando lo vio en su juventud paseando solo por el colegio. ¿Habrá sido siempre así?

-También puede ser que quisiera espantar a la gente que entrara en su cuarto, y asustarla terriblemente.- dijo Ron tratando de justificarse.

-No creo, los _Tecorín _no son de esa clase de mascotas mágicas; son amigables y dan buenos consejos.- lo corrigió Hermione.

-¿Cómo van a dar consejos, buenos o malos, si no pueden hablar?- le contestó Ron creyendo que con eso callaría a Hermione por el resto del día.

-Es que no se comunican con palabras, tonto, tienes que aprender a interpretar sus colores.- le dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, de todas formas yo ya quiero irme de aquí, ¿ya tienen todo?- dijo Ron.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos, no lo podríamos haber hecho sin ti.- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

P-ueden dejar de pelear los dos.-dijo Harry- Vamos Ron, ayúdame a llevar las bolsas.

Pero Ron no estaba a la vista por ningún lado. Harry lo volvió a llamar y escucho que Ron le contestaba, pero él seguía sin verlo.

-¿Te volviste invisible Ron?- dijo Harry tratando de hacer un chiste.

-No. Estoy debajo de la cama.-contestó Ron.

-Debajo de la cama ¿ por qué?- pregunto Harry que había empezado a dudar de la salud mental de su amigo.

-Es que no tenía encima la varita y creo que se me perdió aquí abajo cuando me caí.- le dijo Ron- ¡Creo que allí esta! Sí, esta detrás de un libro, acércate que te lo paso así la puedo alcanzar.

Harry se acercó y tomo el libro que Ron le pasaba por uno de los costados de la cama. Mientras Ron intentaba recuperar su varita, Harry centro su atención en el libro. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes, hace mucho tiempo. El libro no era muy extenso, pero sí muy largo y ancho. El borde de las hojas era plateado y la cubierta era azul. Lo único escrito en la tapa era un número en plateado: 1978.

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente enojada.- tenemos que llevarle esto a la profesora lo antes posible. Es más yo me voy, cuando quieran vengan ustedes también.- y diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

-Que carácter que tiene esa chica.- dijo Ron que ahora estaba parado al lado de Harry- Ese es el libro que te pase de debajo de la cama ¿ no? Quién diría que Snape guardaría algo así.

-¿ Tú sabes que es este libro? Porque a mí me parece haber visto antes un libro como este.

-Sí, sé qué es y no creo que tú hayas visto antes un libro cómo este.- le dijo Ron cómo con miedo de decir algo inapropiado- Estos eran los anuarios que les daban en Howarts a los egresados hace algunos años. Ahora han cambiado el modelo y es mucho mejor, pero el viejo también era interesante. Mis padres tienen unos cómo estos, pero el de Percy ya es de los nuevos, y Fred y George..., bueno.

-Y ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó Harry.

-La diferencia es que en los anuarios de antes todos tus compañeros de clases te tenían que escribir, y ahora sólo te escriben los que tú pidas que te escriban. -dijo Ron- Además antes alguien que elegían los profesores tenía que escribir una anécdota tuya.

-Entonces estaban mejor los de antes- opinó Harry.

-Bueno, depende. ¿Tú tienes algo para decirle a todos con los que compartes las clases?- dijo Ron conociendo la respuesta, pero para ser más claro agregó- ¿tienes algo para escribirle a Malfoy en su anuario? O imagínate si a él le toca escribir tu anécdota.

-No, mejor no me lo imagino- pensó Harry en vos alta- Tienes razón, tiene algunos defectos, pero el que dan ahora no es muy original.

-OH, sí lo es, lo que pasa es que Percy no quiso contarnos para que sea una sorpresa. –dijo Ron entre entusiasmado y molesto- De todas formas no sirvió de nada porque en cuanto puedan Fred y George se encargarán de contármelo y arruinar la sorpresa.

De pronto los dos se quedaron callados mirando el libro que Harry todavía tenía en las manos, luego se miraron y sin decirse nada supieron que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-No quiero sonar como Hermione, pero no creo que debamos abrirlo- dijo Ron.

-Yo tampoco creo que este bien que lo miremos, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero Snape se graduó el mismo año que mis padres. Y que Sirius. –dijo Harry. No sabía por qué pero el hecho de poder leer al menos unas palabras que ellos hubieran escrito le daba alegría y le parecía una forma de estar cerca de ellos.

-Esta bien Harry, abrámoslo. –se decidió Ron.

Como todas las fotografías del mundo mágico estas se movían y hasta saludaban. Las primeras fotos y comentarios eran de los compañeros de casa de Snape, por lo que los chicos no prestaron mucha atención. Lo único que les interesó de esas primeras páginas, era lo diferente que se veía Snape. No se parecía al misterioso profesor de pociones que los hacía pasar malos momentos en las mazmorras. Parecía un joven normal(aunque con su característico pelo grasiento), ellos creyeron que tenía cara triste, pero también parecía alguien muy inteligente.

El libro tenía una cinta que servía de marcador; la página que marcaba tenía solo dos fotos. En la izquierda había una foto de una muchacha, la joven era realmente hermosa.. Solo después de ver la otra foto (un joven de pelo revuelto y anteojos) Harry se dio cuenta que estaban en la sección de fotos de los alumnos de Griffindor y que ese era su padre.

Harry y Ron se preguntaron por qué el profesor Snape tendría marcada la foto de su padre.

-Harry... -dijo Ron tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo que decía- no creo que tenga marcada esta página por tu padre.

-Esta bien que mi padre y Snape no se llevaran bien, pero tampoco es para que lo tenga marcado en su anuario.- dijo Harry sin prestar atención a lo que Ron acababa de decir, y empezando a sentirse molesto.

-No Harry, mira. No es por tu padre que marcó esta página.- insistió Ron- Mira esto.

Debajo de uno de los bordes de la foto de la muchacha que no estaba bien pegado al papel se podía ver un corazón muy pequeño y dentro de él las iniciales S y S.

-¿S y S? ¿Qué significa?-preguntó Harry.

-Severus y Summer, creo yo. –dijo Ron, señalando el nombre impreso debajo de la foto de la muchacha: Summer Potter.

Los muchachos dejaron las bolsas en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, donde una ocupada Mc. Gonagall les agradeció y les ordenó que bajaran rápidamente a almorzar para que nadie se preocupara por ellos. Si alguien les preguntaba que habían hecho toda la mañana debían decir que habían estado reparando la sala común de los desastres provocados la mañana anterior.

-Después de todo, ustedes dos son prefectos- dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione.-, y nadie sospecharía que tú has querido quedarte a ayudarlos.-terminó, mirando a Harry.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer cuando vayan a la sala y vean que sigue igual?- preguntó Hermione un tanto temerosa de contradecir a la profesora.

-No se hagan problema por eso, ya me encargué de ello.- dijo, y sin más explicaciones acompaño a los chicos a la puerta, se dio vuelta y se puso a comentar algo con uno de los retratos dando por concluida la conversación.

Mientras bajaban a almorzar le contaron a Hermione lo que habían visto en el anuario. El rostro de su amiga se frunció en el entrecejo y ellos se prepararon para escuchar su reproche por haber abierto el libro. Pero el gesto, como notaron aliviados y sorprendidos unos segundos después, no era de enojo sino de intriga:

-Esto es muy raro. Harry ¿no te ha dicho Dumbledore siempre que tu no tienes más parientes cercanos que los Dursley?.- preguntó la chica.

-Si.- contestó Harry que se venía preguntando lo mismo desde que salió del cuarto del profesor.

-Puede que no tengan ningún parentesco después de todo. Aunque entre los magos eso es muy raro. Pero también puede que venga de una familia muggle.- Hermione parecía estar pensando en voz alta.- lastima que han tenido que dejar el anuario, si hubiéramos leído lo que puso podríamos haber descubierto algo...- iba a seguir discutiendo consigo misma cuando notó que sus últimas palabras provocaron un rápido cruce de miradas entre sus amigos.- porque ustedes no han sido tan torpes como para traerse el libro ¿no es cierto?.

Pero ni Harry ni Ron respondieron. Muy lentamente, Ron se sacó la mochila que llevaba colgada en un hombro, la abrió y sacó de ella un libro azul que Hermione miró apremiada. La chica tampoco dijo nada; parecía debatirse entre decirles a los gritos los problemas que esto podría causarles, las ganas de dar media vuelta y marcharse dejando que solucionaran el problema ellos solos y la curiosidad de saber quién podía ser esa muchacha. Esta lucha interna se veía muy extraña y como hacía ya un minuto que estaba debatiendo consigo misma, poniendo caras extrañas y sin decir una palabra sus amigos empezaron a asustarse del efecto que su acción tuvo en la muchacha.

Pero de repente la chica se decidió. Creyó que lo mejor era averiguar lo antes posible lo que decía el anuario y así también poder devolverlo lo antes posible. Ellos se tendrían que arreglar solos para hacerlo y ella les diría todo lo que pensaba del asunto cuando estuviera terminado. Les comentó entonces su decisión a sus amigos y ellos, sin más remedio, la aceptaron justo cuando entraban al Gran Salón.

-Puede que cuando logremos devolver el anuario ya se haya olvidado de todo, ¿no?.- dijo Ron a Harry, sin creer en sus palabras, mientras Hermione se acomodaba del otro lado de la mesa.

-Si, tanto como puede que olvide hacer las tareas.- contestó Harry imaginando como, después de arriesgarse a ser castigado o expulsado tratando de devolver el anuario, tendría que escuchar los reproches de su amiga.

Comieron lo más rápido posible y salieron primeros que nadie del Gran Salón para leer el anuario antes de la clase de historia de la magia y además para evitar a todos los que preguntaban que habían hecho toda la mañana o si sabían algo de la repentina partida del director. Con tanto apuro no notaron la ausencia de alguien en el almuerzo hasta que llegaron al rellano del segundo piso. Ginny estaba parada al borde de la escalera de espaldas a ellos y hablando sola. Los tres se asustaron y con solo mirarse supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo. No era la primera vez que Ginny tenía un comportamiento extraño. Ron empezó a subir la escalera a zancadas, seguido de cerca por Harry. Ambos hacían mucho ruido al subir y se sorprendían de que Ginny no lo notara. Cuando llegaron junto a ella y Ron la tomó de un hombro y la dio vuelta mientras Harry miraba los alrededores en busca de una agenda o algo parecido, escucharon la voz de Hermione que continuaba en el rellano.

-Está hablando con Peeves. ¿No es cierto Ginny?- Ginny que parecía un poco distraída pero alegre respondió que sí con la cabeza.- está dentro de la armadura que tienen en frente.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo y vieron que la armadura que estaba contra la pared justo frente la escalera se movía brevemente y luego quedaba completamente inmóvil.

-Ahora tardaré un montón en volver a encontrarlo.- protesto Ginny.- igual ya me contó todo. ¿cuándo creen que Dumbledore traerá a Snape?

Los tres se miraron sin entender. Nadie sabía porqué se había ido el director, nadie salvo ellos tres y los profesores. O eso creían ellos.

-Desde que se fueron Fred y George Peeves se ha sentido un tanto solo, ¿saben?. Y encima ahora que tiene prohibido aparecer por los pasillos, está peor que nunca. Así que después del incidente con el Barón me dispuse a encontrarlo y darle un poco de ánimos... ya saben, hacer alguna travesura.- continúo Ginny sin darle importancia a las caras de los otros.- Y entonces después de la explosión...

-¡FUISTE TÚ!- dijeron los tres al unísono, pero con tonos muy distintos: Ron lo dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y profunda admiración por su pequeña hermana, Hermione, en cambio, estaba completamente horrorizada. Por suerte los gritos de ellos dos taparon la suave expresión de Harry de haber confirmado sus sospechas. Ginny le sonrió brevemente antes de continuar con su relato como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Después de la explosión se me apareció en un pasillo unos segundos y me dijo que lo encontrara aquí en la armadura. Ha estado contándome lo que ha pasado en el colegio y que nadie se entera desde entonces. Creo que es porque esta muy enojado con Dumbledore por hacerle caso a Filch, pero de todas maneras esta era la última vez que nos encontrábamos aquí, porque ya mucha gente sospechaba que se escondía en la armadura.- dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Además les he contado a Fred y a George y ellos han estado mandándome cartas con ideas para que Peeves se vengue. Algunas no se las he dado porque hasta a mí me parecen demasiado peligrosas.- continuó- Recién me contaba de la "tarea" que les dio Mc. Gonagall esta mañana y como los vio subir me dijo que me hiciera la poseída para hacerles una pequeña broma.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraban como hipnotizados. Aún Harry, que sospechaba hace tiempo que Ginny había sido la responsable de la explosión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esa chica menudita, de pelo rojo y lacio, y cara de buena se estaba convirtiendo en sus dos hermanos mellizos juntos. Sin embargo, ella era diferente a ellos. Sus hermanos hacían bromas porque les encantaba meterse en líos continuamente. Pero lo de Ginny era distinto, cuando ella hacía una travesura era porque necesitaba hacerla. No era que no le divirtiera, pero no era su mayor característica como en el caso de sus hermanos. En realidad, ahora que la miraba, Harry se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado Ginny desde que él la conoció. Con quince años Ginny se había convertido en una adolescente muy valiente y segura. Además, aunque tenía muchas amigas y amigos (Harry de repente pensó en Dean y sintió un ruidito en el estómago) Ginny siempre pasaba tiempo con Neville y con Luna, que ciertamente no eran dos de las personas más populares del colegio. Había demostrado que podía ser una muy buena buscadora y una excelente goleadora, había pasado por muchas cosas que se parecían... algo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos: era la voz de la propia Ginny, que parecía muy divertida por la reacción de los chicos.

-Tenemos que ir a clases, ¿nos vemos en la sala común? Si quieren allí les termino de contar todo.-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.- y tú Hermione, no tienes nada que decirme.- continuó decidida, ante la completa perplejidad de Hermione que parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny se dirigió a ella.- Has hecho un montón de cosas peores.

Después de decir esto desapareció de la vista de los tres al dar vuelta en el rellano de la escalera y ellos, después de unos segundos, se dieron vuelta y se encaminaron para el aula del profesor Binns caminando lento y sin decir una palabra.

**16**

Visita a la cabaña 

Solo cuando volvieron a la sala común después de la cena los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron que tenían que sentarse a hablar. El día había sido muy complicado y los chicos no habían encontrado un momento para hablar de todo lo que había pasado antes de la clase de Binns. Pero para poder sacarse todas las dudas necesitaban a Ginny.

-Ginny, chst, Ginny.

-Ya voy.- respondió ella, como si estuviera esperando que la llamaran.

Ginny les dijo que si ellos realmente querían saber todo lo que ella había descubierto (y que era realmente útil) tenían que contarle lo que ellos sabían. Parecía muy seria con respecto a esto, y los tres se dieron cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que decidieron contarle todo lo que habían visto la noche en que se fue el director y la mañana siguiente.

Lo único que verdaderamente sorprendió a Ginny fue la foto de Summer Potter. Todo lo demás parecía ya saberlo.

-Es cierto que Dumbledore te dijo que no tienes parientes más cercanos que los Dursley, - meditaba Ginny.- pero si ella fuera la prima o pariente lejana de tu papá igualmente ellos serían tus parientes más cercanos.

-Si, pero... –Hermione quería buscar alguna falla en la acertada deducción de Ginny que hubiera querido descubrir ella.- ¡¿Pero entonces porque nunca se acercó a Harry?!- dijo triunfante al cabo de unos segundos.

-Quizá Snape la raptó y la tiene encerrada en su casa desde que dejó el colegio, y nadie supo nada más de ella.- dijo Ron con cara de haber descubierto a un asesino serial.

-Ron, déjate de tonterías.

-¿Y si le preguntáramos a alguien?- aventuró Harry.

-¿Cómo hacemos para preguntarle a alguien sin que se pregunte como sabemos de ella?- refuto Hermione- y además ¿a quién le preguntaríamos?

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. No encontraban una solución para el problema. Ron se ponía la cabeza entre las manos, meditaba unos segundos y la levantaba entusiasmado y dispuesto a decir algo; pero miraba a Hermione y volvía a bajar la cabeza desilusionado. Ella, por su parte, después de quedarse unos segundos pensando, se levantó y se fue a consultar algo en un libro. Ron la vio y movió su cabeza con resignación. Ginny y Harry miraban por la ventana. De pronto, Ginny se paró y se acercó a ella y Harry, que la seguía con la mirada, detuvo su atención en la chimenea. Como si le pusieran una mano en la espalda, Harry recordó algo que había rondado por su mente desde que Ron le pasó aquel libro. El ya lo había visto antes, y ahora recordaba exactamente donde.

Se levantó de golpe y los otros tres lo miraron.

-Ya sé donde vi un anuario así antes.-dijo- En Grimauld Place.

-Cuando fui en las vacaciones un día Tonks quiso limpiar el cuarto de Sirius y yo le pedí si me dejaba estar un rato solo allí...- de repente, el dolor por la muerte de su padrino volvió con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviera en ese cuarto otra vez.- bueno, en fin.- dijo recobrándose- Estando en el cuarto vi un anuario como este, pero como no sabía lo que era, y no me llamó la atención en ese momento, lo dejé. Pero apuesto que si le digo a alguien que recuerdo haber visto a Summer ese día y que luego lo olvidé con todo lo que estuvo pasando, me lo creerían.

-Pero ¿a quién le pensás preguntar?-inquirió Ron, mientras miraba a Harry descubriendo lo que el chico sentía.

-Pensaba en Lupin. Él seguro que sabe; además esta en el cuartel de la orden, nos contestará rápido.

-No. No le puedes preguntar a Lupin. Si lo haces por carta podrían interceptarla y tampoco podemos usar los polvos flu ahora que Filch está tan obsesivo.- apuntó Hermione.

-Yo creo que él podría decirnos algo.- dijo Ginny, que después que Harry dijo donde había visto el libro se había vuelto otra vez a mirar por la ventana.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se asomaron para ver a quién se refería. Abajo, junto al bosque, Hagrid paseaba con Fang.

-No podemos ir ahora. Tenemos que esperar a mañana al mediodía; iremos en el almuerzo.- decidió Hermione.

-Otra vez voy a perderme el almuerzo.-rezongó Ginny- Bueno, no importa. Mejor me voy a dormir. Chau chicos.

Ginny dio dos pasos hacia los dormitorios cuando Ron y Harry le cerraron el paso. Hermione la tomó de la mano y la sentó en un sillón de la sala común, mientras ellos tres se acomodaban a su alrededor. Ginny recordó de pronto que a ella también le tocaba contar algo.

-Está bien, está bien, ya se los iba a contar. no lo podemos dejar para mañana.

-No. Lo único que vamos a dejar para mañana es decidir si vienes con nosotros o no a verlo a Hagrid.- dijo Ron, que pretendía sonar autoritario. Pero Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y él agregó- todo depende de cuán interesante sea lo que nos cuentes.

-Entonces iré con ustedes, porque se cosas muy interesantes.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Ginny les contó cosas muy interesantes en verdad. Empezó por decirles que las medidas de seguridad tomadas por Dumbledore habían surgido como fruto de una reunión secreta que se produjo en la escuela el día exacto en el que Harry cumplía dieciséis años. Que a esa reunión no solo habían concurrido los profesores, sino también el ministro de la Magia y varios Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. También les contó que incluso en la casa de Slytherin hay personas que les escapan a todos los hijos de los mortífagos descubiertos que siguen yendo a la escuela (claro que ellos los tienen bien amenazados, para que nadie se de cuenta). También les contó que el verdadero motivo por el que dejó a Dean fue, porque gracias a un truco que Peeves le enseñó, descubrió que el chico estaba muy asustado y sospechaba que ella había producido la explosión de la mazmorra.

-¡Pero Dean tenía razón! No puedo creer que sea por eso que se pelearon, yo estuve enojada con él por días.- le dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación.

-Ahora estamos bien. Pero yo no podía seguir saliendo con alguien que se asusta de las cosas que hago.- dijo Ginny al tiempo que Harry se imaginaba como se habría tomado él las cosas si hubiese estado saliendo con Ginny. Seguramente no se habría asustado... pero basta. ¿porqué pensaba en eso? Notó que Ginny seguía hablando e intentó volver a prestar atención.

-Justo antes que entregaran al director la lechuza, Peeves me dijo que una carta vociferadora estaba por llegarle a Dumbledore y que él y Mc. Gonagall estaban en su despacho. Junto a la carta que le dieron había un mapa que Peeves solo pudo ojear cuando llegó al despacho para espiar. Por lo que me dijo, era un mapa de Australia.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que Snape está en Australia. ¿Para qué habrá ido allí?- preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

-No sabemos si Snape está allí. Ni siquiera sabemos si la carta vino con el mapa o si Dumbledore la tenía sobre la mesa porque estaba planeando sus vacaciones.- dijo Hermione, que parecía más molesta por los comentarios de Ron que de costumbre.- Y aún cuando fuese así, no creo que Snape haya ido allí por su propia voluntad.

-Eso no es lo más importante de todo. Cuando el profesor terminó de leer la carta (si, no se como hizo pero Peeves me dijo que la carta se calmó y se dejo leer como una carta normal),- continuó Ginny- se la pasó a la profesora Mc. Gonagall y ella, después de ponerse muy pálida, lo miró y asintiendo con la cabeza se fue hasta un rincón del despacho a buscar no saben que...

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron a coro.

-Una varita mágica que estaba guardada en un estante polvoriento y que parecía haber estado sin usar por largo tiempo. La profesora se emocionó tanto cuando se la estaba por dar al director que se le cayó de las manos y al caer produjo un pequeño estallido.

Los muchachos comprendieron entonces la situación que se habían encontrado al entrar al despacho del profesor. Recordaban que habían dejado de esperar y habían entrado sin golpear al despacho unos segundos después de escuchar una pequeña pero intensa explosión. Y que eso era lo que la profesora Mc. Gonagall levantaba del piso justo cuando ellos entraron.

-Pero, ¿de quién es la varita?- pregunto Ron.-No puede ser de Dumbledore, porque él tiene la suya y la usa continuamente; tampoco es la de Snape, dudo mucho que V... Vol... Voldemort (¿realmente tengo que hacerlo?) lo haya tomado de nuevo si no tenía una varita. Y es seguro que se la llevó con él, porque nosotros vimos a la profesora poner lo que se había caído en el pequeño bolso que se llevó Dumbledore con él.

-Puede que Snape no sea la única persona que Dumbledore fue a rescatar.- Sugirió Harry, sin entender mucho lo que decía; su cabeza estaba mareada con tanta información. Para su asombro, los otros tres lo miraban como si fuera un genio.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce y media, los cuatro creyeron que era un buen momento para irse a dormir y dejar las conjeturas para la mañana. Pero cuando Ginny vio a su hermano tomar el anuario y prepararse para subir una sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo y un gritito ahogado se le escapó. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco y la chica les dijo en voz baja, mientras recobraba fuerzas:

-No hemos leído el anuario.

Tenía razón. Con todo lo que habían hablado esa noche, se habían olvidado de lo más importante: leer el anuario y ver que podían descubrir allí. Se volvieron a sentar en medio de bostezos y Ron se aclaró la garganta para ponerse a leer.

-"Summer Potter: creo que eres un buen amigo Severus. Solo me gustaría que te llevaras mejor con los chicos. Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo." Que asco. Yo no quisiera que Snape cuente conmigo para nada.- concluyó Ron.

-Parece que se llevaba bien con Snape.

-Si, pero ¿quiénes serán los chicos?.-preguntó Hermione.

-¡Esperen! Escuchen lo que le puso tu padre, Harry.- dijo Ron entusiasmado, y volvió a aclararse la garganta- "James Potter: lamento algunas de las cosas por las que te hicimos pasar, igual tu no te quedaste atrás. De todas maneras, si hay algo de este bonito lugar que no extrañaré eso serás tú. Y como te dijimos ya más de una vez, no molestes a las chicas."

-Ya estoy harta ¿ahora quienes son las chicas?.- exclamó Hermione ya sin sueño.

-Busca el de mi madre.-le pidió Harry a Ron.

-Aquí está "Lily Evans: -dijo mientras Harry se asomaba a ver la foto.- no se bien que escribirte, ya que nunca me dejaste ser tu amiga. Pero por lo que Summer me ha dicho yo no creo que seas tan malo como te muestran, o como te muestras. Que tengas una vida muy feliz." ¡Wow! Tu madre debía ser una persona muy especial para escribirle tan bien a alguien que siempre la trató mal. Es como si Hermione le pusiera algo así a Malfoy.

-Es verdad, ella parecía ser muy especial.- dijo Ginny un tanto admirada- Y además parece que era amiga de Summer.

-Escuchen este, es genial.- dijo Ron riendo-"Sirius Black: si realmente tengo que hacer esto Snape, aprovecharé para pedirte dos favores: cuando escribas en mi anuario átate el pelo, que no quiero que me lo llenes de grasa. Y el otro (y el más especial), deja de rondarle a Summer."

Estaban todos demasiado cansados como para quedarse a sacar conclusiones, o para seguir leyendo siquiera. Así que decidieron irse a dormir de una vez y dejar las cosas como estaban. De todas maneras, de algo estaban seguros. "las chicas", eran Lily y Summer y "los chicos" eran los cuatro merodeadores.

Harry se levantó temprano, se cambió y antes de bajar, observó el claro amanecer de principios de febrero. Se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar mientras meditaba sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. La idea de tener otro pariente que no fueran los Dursley le había parecido tentadora por algún tiempo; pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, si la muchacha de la foto era pariente suya, nunca se había interesado por conocerlo. Todo parecía indicar, además, que ella era amiga de sus padres. Hasta Sirius la conocía. Entonces, ¿por qué nadie la había mencionado nunca? Estaba casi seguro que de no haber sido por el anuario, nunca se hubiera enterado de su existencia. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente conectado a ella. Era como si siempre hubiese sabido de ella, aún cuando no la conocía. De pronto recordó que ya le había pasado algo así con alguien en el pasado. Cuando estaba en tercero y se enteró que un asesino había escapado de Askabán, la cara de ese hombre le provocó algo parecido a la cara de Summer Potter. A decir verdad, Summer le recordaba mucho a Sirius. Eran dos personas que habían conocido a sus padres y de las que él se enteró por casualidad.

-¿Qué hacés levantado tan temprano, Harry?- le preguntó Colin Creevy, sentándose frente a él.

-Nada, es que no podía dormir. ¿y tú por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- replicó Harry, que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Colin empezó a contarle a Harry todos los problemas que tenía y que no le permitían dormir. Harry hubiera puesto cara de que escuchaba y se hubiese dispuesto a pensar en sus propios problemas, pero Colin insistía en parar su relato cada cuatro o cinco minutos y preguntarle a Harry que opinaba. Así que no le quedó más remedio que escucharlo y esperar a que alguno de sus amigos bajara para tener una excusa para terminar esta conversación. Cuando se terminó su desayuno y Colin se dio vuelta para saludar a uno de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, Harry se dio cuanta que esa era su oportunidad y se paró rápidamente.

-¿Te vas, Harry? Pero no he terminado de contarte.

-Lo siento, Colin. Debo repasar un poco antes de la clase de Transformaciones.- dijo mientras se alejaba- Otro día me terminas de contar.- y apurando el paso, se dio vuelta y salió del salón.

En ese momento, Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras. Los saludó, y después de recomendarles que se sienten lejos de Colin, les dijo que los esperaría en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones. Cuando empezó a subir la escalera vio a Ginny que bajaba bostezando. Parecía muy dormida y, si él no la paraba para saludarla, le hubiera pasado por al lado sin siquiera verlo.

-Hola Haaa rry.-dijo, volviendo a bostezar.-No te había visto.

-Parece que no dormiste muy bien.

-No. Me quedé pensando toda la noche.

-¿En qué?

-En muchas cosas. En lo de ayer, en los MHB, en... en muchas cosas.

Se despidieron y Harry subió unos escalones. Algo lo hizo volverse. No la había visto bien a Ginny y se le ocurrió en algo que podía animarla. La invitaría a salir en San Valentín. Tenía que invitar a alguien para mejorar la experiencia del año anterior, y con Ginny al menos tendría de que conversar. Pero cuando se terminó de dar vuelta vio que Ginny ya había entrado en el Gran Salón y pensó en dejarlo para más adelante.

-Llega temprano, Potter.-le dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall cuando entraba al aula-Si le tranquiliza, he recibido una lechuza del director y sé que están bien. Me temo que es todo lo que puedo decirle por el momento y debo pedirle que no se lo cuente más que a los señores Weasley y Granger.

-Está bien, profesora.- dijo Harry, conteniendo el impulso de preguntarle por Summer Potter. Ella seguramente la conocía.

Se sentó en su banco y sacó sus libros. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras observaba a la profesora escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón, le preguntó:

-¿Qué era eso que recogía del piso cuando entramos el despacho del profesor Dumbledore? ¿me pareció que era una varita, puede ser?- preguntó temerosamente, intentando adivinar la reacción de la profesora.

Esta se dio vuelta muy despacio, parecía asustada.

-Eres muy observador Potter. Hubiera jurado que desde donde se encontraban resultaba imposible ver lo que recogí del piso.-dijo ella en tono suspicaz- Si, era una varita.

-Pero...- Harry no estaba seguro de continuar preguntando, pero su curiosidad fue mayor que su miedo- Dumbledore se la llevó. No podía ser de él, y tampoco del profesor Snape. ¿de quién era?

-Era de alguien más. De alguien que Snape encontró por casualidad y que perdió su varita hace un tiempo.

Y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto hasta que vuelva el director.-su tono fue tajante, y Harry no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Unos segundos después algunos alumnos entraron en la clase.

Apenas terminó la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a la puerta del castillo a encontrarse con Ginny para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. En el camino les contó lo que había hablado con la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

-Entonces, yo tenía razón.- dijo Ginny sorprendida- El profesor Dumbledore fue a buscar a más de una persona.

-Pero todo esto es muy raro, ¿no les parece?- preguntó Hermione a sus amigos- ¿Qué pudo pasar para que un mago que, evidentemente, Dumbledore y los profesores conocen haya desaparecido sin su varita y reaparecido después en Australia? Aunque, realmente, no podemos estar seguros de nada de esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Ron y Hermione se sonrojó levemente.- Esto es muy raro.

-Bueno, esperemos que no sea todo tan raro cuando salgamos de aquí.- dijo Harry esperanzado cuando llegaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña.

Cuando, después de llamar varias veces, se abrió la puerta de la cabaña los chicos se dieron cuenta que las cosas estaban cada vez más incomprensibles. Hagrid los atendió completamente empapado en lágrimas y sonándose ruidosamente la nariz con un pañuelo del tamaño de una pequeña manta. Los hizo pasar y sentarse y les sirvió té. Harry notó que cada vez que lo miraba se sonreía levemente y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

Finalmente, después de terminar su té, se dirigió a los chicos.

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿No deberían estar almorzando?

Los cuatro se miraron. Estaban decidiendo quién empezaría a hablar. La situación ahora era más complicada de lo que ellos esperaban; Hagrid definitivamente no estaba en su mejor día.

-Eh, bueno...- empezó Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió temiendo que metiera la pata.

-Hagrid, queríamos preguntarte algo.- dijo la chica. Ron la miraba con una mezcla de bronca y tristeza.

-Pregunten, yo estoy bien.

Hermione miró a Harry, que entendió que él debía preguntarle.

-Cuando estuve en Grimaul Place en las vacaciones vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención y quise preguntarle a alguien de que se trataba; pero después las cosas se complicaron y se me olvidó. Hace unos días lo recordé y creo que vos podrías ayudarme a entenderlo.- dijo Harry temiendo por la reacción del guardabosque.

-Sí, claro Harry, lo que quieras.-contestó él que seguía mirando a Harry con mucha emoción.

-En el cuarto de Sirius- dijo, y enseguida Hagrid asintió con la cabeza como sabiendo de que se trataba todo- encontré un libro azul y lo abrí. Era su anuario.- en la cara del semigigante la expresión de compasión se acentuaba- Había una foto en la misma página que la de mi padre de una muchacha llamada Summer Potter.- ya estaba, lo había dicho. La cara de Hagrid pasó de la compasión al terror en un segundo. La tasa, que todavía tenía en la mano, se le cayó al piso y se hizo trizas. En un principio, la reacción de Hagrid, acobardó a Harry; pero después se dio cuenta que si él había actuado así era porque había alguna relación entre Summer y él. Así que decidió seguir preguntando.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es mi pariente? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de ella? ¿Por qué nunca quiso saber nada de mí?- Harry se detuvo. No entendía bien por qué pero el pecho se le había empezado a cerrar y creyó que si seguía hablando se pondría a llorar descontroladamente. Se sentía muy tonto por no poder controlarse; ni siquiera conocía a esa persona.

-Harry.- dijo Hagrid sentándose a su lado- Creo que es el momento para que lo sepas. No quería ser yo el que te lo contara, pero así se dieron las cosas. Summer es la prima de James y fue su compañera en Howarts. Era, además, muy amiga de tu madre y de los amigos de tu padre. En realidad, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Es más, fue ella la que ayudó a James con Lily, por eso ellos la hicieron madrina de su casamiento... y madrina tuya.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Entendió de golpe porque esa mujer le hacía recordar a Sirius. Se sentía cada vez más triste con lo que Hagrid le contaba. La única persona que podría haber evitado que él se fuera a vivir con los Dursley había preferido desaparecer de su vida. Casi como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Hagrid prosiguió.

-Se que debés pensar por qué no dio señales de vida nunca y por qué nadie te habló de ella; pero la verdad es que ella nunca quiso hacerte ningún daño.- Hagrid se detuvo, las palabras que estaba por decir parecían costarle mucho- El año en que tus padres murieron, unos meses antes, ella desapareció.- Hermione y Ginny dieron dos grititos.- El que no debe ser nombrado siempre quiso tenerla entre los suyos Harry y ahora que te buscaba a ti también, tenía un motivo más para ir tras ella.

-No entiendo ¿por qué quería que estuviera entre los suyos?- pregunto Ron que estaba muy pálido.

-Bueno, entre otras cosas, porque Summer es la bruja más poderosa después de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que Dumbledore. Y creo que nunca llegamos a ver cuán poderosa podía ser, si hubiese querido hubiera aprobado todas las materias aún sin presentarse a una clase, pero ella prefería ser una más.

En fin, el tema es que cuando El Innombrable se proponía algo, lo lograba. Y a pesar de todos nuestros cuidados él la encontró. Como ella no accedió de ninguna manera a pasarse a los mortífagos ni a revelar donde estaban tus padres él decidió lanzarle el hechizo Imperius.- las chicas volvieron a gritar bajito.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue eso lo que pasó?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque esta fue la razón por la que Snape decidió traicionar a los mortífagos, la gota que derramó el vaso. Summer era una de las pocas que tenían trato con él en el colegio (no debería contarles esto, y confío en que no se lo dirán a nadie) y Snape no soportó lo que le hicieron.- Hagrid volvió a tomar fuerzas, parecía que se acercaba lo peor.

-Ella se resistió al Imperio del Innombrable y entonces él lo volvió a intentar con tres mortífagos ayudándole. Pero no hubo caso, la oclumancia y la legeremancia siempre fueron una de las mayores habilidades de Summer.- Harry pensó de pronto que esa no era una de las características de la familia, dado lo mucho que le costaba a él mismo esa parte de la magia.

-¿Entonces que hicieron con ella?- preguntó Ginny con temor a la respuesta.

-No iba a matarla, si eso es lo que temen. El Innombrable la... admiraba mucho para matarla.- el semigigante dejó escapar unas lágrimas antes de seguir- Él llamó a algunos de los más poderosos mortífagos y entre todos le borraron la memoria. Cuando ella estaba debilitada por el hechizo, él se la llevó solo a un rincón y se transportó con ella. Regresó al cabo de un rato, solo, y les dijo a algunos de ellos que se la había llevado a una tierra muggle y la había dejado en un hospital muggle para que viviera allí y nunca recordara que era la bruja más poderosa de la época. La buscamos incansablemente, pero no hubo caso. Recuerdo que Dumbledore estaba desconsolado, nunca antes lo había visto así. Él la quería mucho. Pero fue imposible dar con ella, El Innombrable no dijo nunca a nadie donde la había llevado.- Hagrid terminó su relato y bajó su cabeza, poniéndola entre sus manos.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y quiso parar para que sus amigos no lo vieran, pero cuando los vio se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ocultar. Hermione y Ginny estaban abrazadas sollozando, y Ron se había alejado a un rincón y miraba fijamente una tetera vieja y sucia de espaldas a ellos.

La voz de Hermione despabiló a Harry.

-Hagrid, ¿por qué llorabas cuando llegamos?- la cara de Hagrid se iluminó de pronto, como si se hubiera enterado de algo muy bueno.

-¡Qué tonto soy! ¡he olvidado contarles lo mejor! ¡¿por qué lloraba?!- dijo riendo, ante la mirada asustada de los chicos- Lloraba de felicidad. Tampoco debería contarles esto, pero no puedo dejarlos solo con lo malo. No se si saben pero Dumbledore se fue del colegio a buscar ...

-A buscar a Snape, ya lo sabemos.-dijo Ron- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

-¡Todo! Dumbledore no fue a buscar solamente a Snape. Snape encontró a Summer en Australia. ¡me entienden! Después de tanto tiempo la encontraron y la traen para aquí. Creo que no ha recuperado la memoria todavía, pero Dumbledore la vio y logró convencerla de que era una bruja.

-Eso quiere decir... ¿quiere decir que voy a conocerla?-preguntó Harry que no podía entender como Hagrid había tardado tanto en contarle que Summer había reaparecido.

-Si Harry, vas a conocer a tu madrina.

**17**

El verano está cerca 

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida del director y todavía no habían vuelto. La perspectiva de conocer a Summer, aún cuando ella no se acordara de él por el momento, le ocupaba la mente casi todo el día. Ahora que sabía la verdad, había hablado con la profesora Mc. Gonagall y ella se había comprometido a mantenerlo informado de todo lo que supiera sobre ellos. Harry y Ron se habían arreglado para devolver el anuario a su sitio (previo leer la anécdota que, por desgracia, había escrito un alumno de Slytherin y consistía en una broma tonta que le habían hecho a unos alumnos de tercero ese año) y la profesora le consiguió una foto de su madrina que Harry guardaba en su túnica y llevaba para todas partes.

Realmente, lo único que logró que Harry dejara de pensar en la inminente llegada de su madrina fue el recordatorio de Hermione de que al otro día era San Valentín. La chica parecía muy insistente con este tema y cada vez que lo sacaba, Ron se paraba y se iba y ella se ofendía y se iba también. Esa tarde, cuando la escena volvió a repetirse, Harry se sintió aliviado de que Ginny estuviera cerca. Después de explicarle que esto lo hacían al menos dos veces por día, Ginny le dijo divertida:

-Si me preguntas, yo creo que son novios.

-¿Qué? De donde sacás eso.- preguntó Harry menos sorprendido de lo que suponía que debía estar.

-No lo sé, es una intuición.

-Pero, si es así, ¿por qué no dicen nada?

-Porque así tienen algo más para pelearse. Y como nadie está seguro de lo que pasa, no pueden evitar que se sigan peleando. Es un buen plan, seguramente a Hermione se le ocurrió ponerse de novia con él.- dijo ella riendo. Harry se puso a reír también.

-Ginny, ¿qué hacés mañana?

-No. Te lo pido por favor, no. Los últimos chicos que me caían bien con los que salí terminó todo muy mal. Solo saldría con vos mañana si hablamos del partido contra Ravenclaw, visitamos a Fred y George y te sirve para distraerte un poco. ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Harry, completamente aliviado de que Ginny le diera tan poca importancia a esa salida como él (¿o acaso no era así?) y contento de pensar que este San Valentín sería, seguramente, mejor que el anterior.

Durante la cena, las cosas entre Ron y Hermione se pusieron peor que nunca: no solo no se dirigían la palabra, sino que usaban a las personas que tenían a su alrededor de mensajeros. Cuando, media hora después mientras saboreaban el postre, Hermione pronunció su decimotercero "Le podrías decir a el egoísta pelirrojo que está a tu lado..." Harry, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Parvati y algunos otros alumnos de cuarto que estaban sentados cerca de ellos se pararon sin terminar el postre y los dejaron a los dos solos. Ellos se miraron confundidos, bufaron enojadamente y se volvieron a sus platos.

Cuando estaban por salir del salón, Harry escuchó una vos que lo llamaba:

-Potter, tengo noticias para usted.-dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall a unos pasos de él.

El resto de los alumnos siguió caminando, pero Ginny se detuvo y miró a Harry y luego a la profesora.

-Si a Potter no le molesta usted también puede escuchar. Supongo que se enterará de una manera u otra.- concluyó la profesora mirando a Ginny escrutadoramente.

-A mí no me molesta.- contestó Harry, que no estaba de ánimo para escuchar noticias importantes solo.

Después de guiarlos a su despacho y hacerlos sentar frente al escritorio la profesora les contó las novedades del viaje del director.

-Hace unas horas llegó Fawkes con una nota del director diciendo que están emprendiendo el viaje de regreso.

-¿Los tres?- pregunto Harry ansioso.

-Sí, los tres. Pero el director me pidió que te diga algunas cosas.-apuntó la profesora al ver el entusiasmo del chico.

-¿Cómo sabe que yo sé...?

-Yo se lo hice saber. Pero eso no es lo importante. Él quiere que sepas que no podrás ver a Summer apenas lleguen. El va a traerla antes a la escuela y luego se verá si debe ser internada un tiempo en San Mungo.- la profesora parecía muy cansada y apenada- Pero antes quiere que pare un tiempo aquí e intente recordar algo. El problema es que es difícil y llevará algún tiempo.

"Tú tendrás que hablar antes con Dumbledore; él te explicará cómo fueron las cosas y te preparará para verla. Realmente no se cómo se encontrará ella, pero saber que accedió a venir con ellos es un buen indicio.

-¿Cuándo estarán aquí?- preguntó Ginny que lucía preocupada y miraba de vez en cuando a Harry con compasión.

-No lo sé.- contestó la profesora, que parecía aún más preocupada que la chica.- Va a ser muy peligroso volver, aún para Dumbledore. Tendrá que contar solo con sus poderes y debe evitar que los mortífagos lo encuentren. Sí, no me miren así; a estas alturas El Innombrable debe saber que Snape lo traicionó y debe estar buscando vengarse. Pero no se asusten, estoy segura que llegarán aquí a salvo.- dijo convencida. Y tanto Harry como Ginny creyeron que sería así.

-Profesora... ¿cómo está Snape?- preguntó Harry sorprendido de que le importara la salud del profesor de Pociones.

-El profesor Snape está bien, tiene muchas heridas, pero se recuperará.

Salieron del despacho de la profesora y acordaron que cada uno de ellos se lo contaría a Ron y a Hermione por separado en cuanto los viesen.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que recuperará su memoria. Tendrás que tener paciencia.-le dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry la miró, y se sintió más tranquilo y esperanzado.

Cuando al otro día se preparaban para ir a Hogsmade por San Valentín, pocos de los alumnos de Gryffindor podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Hermione y Ron estaban ya listos, y juntos (si, juntos) apuraban a todos para no llegar tarde. Más tarde, cuando se subieron a los carruajes para ir al pueblo, se los vio sentarse juntos y de la mano. Nadie entendía nada, pero cuando Harry se acercó a Ginny para preguntarle adonde irían (y cruzando los dedos para que no propusiera ir a ) esta miró al carruaje donde iban su hermano y Hermione sonriendo levemente.

-Te lo dije.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo puede ser? No te voy a decir que nunca lo haya sospechado, pero pensé que me lo contarían, son mis mejores amigos.- Harry se dio cuenta que le molestaba mucho que no le hayan dicho nada- Encima me tengo que enterar junto con todos los demás!...- se tranquilizó un poco y recordó algo- ¿Ayer no estaban peleados?

-Si. Pero, por lo que entendí anoche cuando le quería contar a Hermione lo que nos dijo la profesora mientras ella sollozaba, cuando nos fuimos de la cena se pusieron a pelear sin intermediarios y Ron le dio algo así como que si iba a ser tan mandona que se volviera con Krum y terminó con ella.- Ginny le contaba esto a Harry muy rápido y en voz baja, porque se estaban acercando al carruaje de sus amigos para viajar con ellos- Entonces ella se puso a llorar y le dijo que era un desalmado o un desquiciado (no entendí bien porque en ese punto empezó a llorar de nuevo) y él se fue a su cuarto.

-Cuando yo subí estaba ya acostado y roncaba. Así que recién pude contarle lo que pasó esta mañana.

-¡Ah! Bueno, esta mañana yo me levanté temprano y bajé a la sala común. Quince minutos después empecé a escuchar a Ron hablando en la escalera. Aparentemente le gritaba a Hermione para que saliera del cuarto, y cuando ella lo hizo, le regaló la última rana de chocolate que le quedaba y le pidió disculpas.

-¿Y ella lo perdonó?- preguntó Harry que se había olvidado un poco de su enojo. Al mismo tiempo Ginny le hizo señas para que se subieran a otro carruaje para que le pudiera seguir contando.

-Sí, pero se obligaron mutuamente a dejar de ocultar que estaban saliendo y a ayudarse mutuamente.- dijo Ginny, exagerando la última parte como si estuviera en una telenovela.

Harry se echó a reír. Sabía que sus dos amigos se querían mucho e intuía que esto podía pasar de un momento a otro. Es más, si no fuera porque se lo habían ocultado, se hubiera puesto muy feliz. Pero la verdad era que Ron y Hermione eran las dos personas más distintas que conocía y nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada. A Harry le parecía que las cosas se complicarían cada vez más.

Ginny le pidió por favor que no se enojara pero que no iba a ir al salón de té de Mme. Pudipié, que antes que eso prefería volver a visitar Cabeza de Puerco. Así que decidieron ir a caminar un rato y después ir a Las Tres Escobas. El día se les pasó volando y antes que se dieran cuenta solo faltaba una hora para volver. Decidieron entonces ir a visitar a los gemelos, que hacía solo dos meses que se habían mudado del callejón Diagon al más grande local de Hogsmade.

Fred y George los recibieron muy contentos pero algo extraños. Cada vez que él y Ginny se distraían, se miraban entre ellos y asentían con la cabeza o hacían gestos raros. Harry los había visto de reojo un par de veces. La tienda de los mellizos era un éxito y ellos les regalaron a Ginny y a Harry algunos de sus mejores productos.

-No lo podríamos haber hecho sin ustedes.-dijeron a coro.

-Tenemos algo nuevo para tu amigo.- le dijo Fred a Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya lo sabe.- respondió ella mirando a Harry.

-Oh, ya lo sabe...- Fred y George se miraron cómplicemente.

-¿Así que no hay secretos entre ustedes?

-Ron y Hermione también lo saben. Y, a propósito, ellos sí están en pareja. Dijo Ginny.

Los gemelos empezaron a reírse ruidosamente. Un poco después Fred llevó a Ginny a buscar lo que tenían reservado para Pevees.

-Harry, ven aquí.- le dijo George con cara seria- Nosotros te queremos muchísimo, eres casi como de la familia y siempre sospechamos (y deseamos) que Ginny y tú... ya sabés.- Harry quiso decir algo, pero George prosiguió sin prestarle atención.- Pero es mi deber de hermano mayor decirte que si la haces derramar tan solo una lágrima, nos veremos en la obligación de hacerte pagar las consecuencias. Verás, Ginny es la única en la familia que está a nuestra altura, y no quisiéramos que nada le pase. Igual, confío plenamente en que serán una pareja maravillosa; se ve a la legua que tienen mucho en común.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, Fred y Ginny volvieron. Ella, que lucía muy enfadada, se alejó de su hermano, tomo a Harry por el brazo y lo sacó del local sin dejarle despedirse. Una vez afuera, él le preguntó que había pasado.

-Lo lamento. Es que Fred empezó a prevenirme de no hacerte daño, y decirme lo bonita pareja que éramos y le dije un par de cosas. Es solo que me molesta que quieran meterse en la vida de todos, yo sé que lo hacen con buena intención, pero... además, apuesto lo que sea a que a ti te dijeron lo mismo. Creo que nosotros podemos saber solos si...

Harry sintió un fuerte impulso que salía de muy dentro de él. Ginny hablaba y gesticulaba, y a él le parecía que todos los movimientos y sonidos que hacía la chica eran perfectos. La agarró de la cintura (era tan pequeñita) y la besó. Ella se defendió un segundo, sorprendida, pero después se relajó. Harry se sentía muy contento y la panza no dejaba de cosquillearle. Las piernas le temblaron un momento y luego abrió los ojos y se separó unos centímetros de Ginny. La chica lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó ella, con un tono parecido al de Hermione cuando lo regañaba.

-Yo... no lo sé. Porque... porque...- Harry estaba confundido. No esperaba que Ginny le preguntara algo así. De todas maneras, aún cuando no lo pudiera admitir, él sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho. A Harry le gustaba Ginny, le gustaba mucho.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Ron, que venía hacia ellos con Hermione detrás tomada de la mano- los hemos buscado por todas partes. ¿Fueron a visitar a Fred y a George?

-Sí.

-Qué pena. Nosotros no llegaremos, ya tenemos que volver.- dijo Hermione cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Harry. Quisiéramos hablar contigo. Ya te habrás dado cuenta... no sé, ¿estás enojado con nosotros?- Ron estaba nervioso, y Harry se dio cuenta que tendrían que hablar solos más tarde. Al fin y al cabo, los dos se habían ocultado algo.

-No estoy realmente enojado, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo contaran. Me molestó un poco tener que enterarme junto al resto del colegio, pero- agregó, viendo las caras de tristeza de sus amigos- estoy muy contento por ustedes.

Ellos sonrieron aliviados y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Harry prefirió dejar la historia del romance, pelea y reconciliación de sus amigos para después de la cena y se pasaron el camino de regreso hablando de lo que les había dicho Mc. Gonagall la otra noche. De vez en cuando, Harry miraba a Ginny; pero ella nunca lo estaba mirando cuando él lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando le quitaba la mirada, tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella lo miraba a él. Notó que Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, y les agradeció internamente que no hicieran ningún comentario ni les preguntaran nada sobre su salida.

Después de cenar, Ginny subió rápido a su cuarto diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Hermione se quedó un rato más con él y Ron, pidiéndole otra vez disculpas por no haberle dicho nada y después dijo que se iba a dormir. Ni Ron ni Harry le creyeron; estaban seguros de que iba a ver a Ginny y a preguntarle que Había pasado.

Apenas terminaron de comentar esto, Ron le preguntó:

-¿Qué paso con Ginny?

-Bueno, yo... – sabía que Ron siempre lo había querido ver con su hermana, pero ahora que llegaba el momento de decirle lo que sentía Harry empezó a recordar la reacción de Ron hacia los otros chicos que habían gustado de su hermana.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo la besé.- Harry se quedo esperando un golpe, o al menos un grito. Por el contrario, en la cara de su amigo, se dibujó una enorme y tonta sonrisa.

-¡Ohh! Qué buena noticia, ¿entonces tu también estas de novio?- Ron parecía como hechizado. Harry dudó de que hubiera entendido realmente sus palabras.

-No, no estamos de novios. Tu hermana no me dijo nada en ese momento y después vinieron ustedes, y ya no tuvimos más posibilidades de hablar...

-¿Cómo que no están de novios? Necesito que se pongan de novios, yo no sé manejar esta situación, voy a arruinarlo todo... ¿tú quieres ponerte de novio, no? Mejor que quieras, porque sino tendría que pegarte por besar a mi hermana, aunque ahora que lo pienso tú me lo contaste porque soy tu amigo y no puedo usar eso en tu contra...- Ron estaba muy extraño y Harry suponía que el cambio se había producido cuando se fue Hermione- ¿Y ella? Seguro que quiere, siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. Aunque el año pasado parecía que te había olvidado. ¿Y si no quiere salir contigo y te pones mal? ¿tendría que hablar con ella...

-¡Basta!- dijo Harry, tomando a Ron por los hombros- ¿Qué tienes? ¿es por Hermione? Cuéntame como pasó todo.

Ron tomó un baso de agua y se sentó junto a Harry. Empezó por contarle que creía que había estado enamorado de Hermione desde primero, pero que nunca quiso admitirlo, porque pensaba que ella creía que él era un tonto y además no quería que se arruinara su amistad. Hermione le dijo a él que ella sentía algo parecido, solo que creía que Ron pensaba de ella que era una sabelotodo creída e incapaz de romper una regla. Después le dijo que en las vacaciones habían estado muy mal antes de que él llegara, y que una tarde se habían quedado en su cuarto en la Madriguera por horas, hablando y hablando, y no habían discutido ni una vez. Ahí se dio cuenta que ellos podrían ser una buena pareja y que era el momento de contarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. El pobre chico dio tantas vueltas que terminó siendo ella la que primero dijo lo que sentía. Pero eso le dio tanta vergüenza que se fue del cuarto y no le dio tiempo a contestarle. Así que al otro día se levantó temprano y le dejó una carta en uno de sus libros (ahí la vería seguro). Ella la vio y fue a buscarlo al jardín, donde ayudaba a su madre a limpiar. Cuando su madre se fue, ella le agradeció la carta y se pusieron de novios.

Ron también le contó que no se lo habían dicho a nadie porque, desde que se habían puesto a salir, nunca lograron mantenerse de novios más de dos días de corrido. Lo poco que Ron podía sacar como conclusión de su noviazgo era que intensificaba sus peleas con Hermione.

-Por eso necesito que te pongas de novio tú también, así me ayudas. Yo realmente no sé que hacer, desde que nos pusimos de novios ella se enoja mucho más rápido que antes.- dijo Ron en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia los cuartos- O lo que es peor, se pone a llorar.

-¿Se pone a llorar? ¿Cómo... –Harry recordó un mal momento- cómo Cho?

-No, se pone a llorar cuando no le doy la razón o le dejo ver que se la pasa estudiando y no se divierte. Dice que no la entiendo, o algo así. Siempre se enoja por esas cosas; por eso necesito que te pongas de novio y me digas si a vos se te ocurren soluciones.

Harry imaginó de repente a Ginny tirándole con una quaffle por la cabeza porque según ella él no la comprendía.

-Pero, ¿si no me pasa lo mismo que a ti?- dijo esperanzado, pero sintiendo pena por no tener ni la menor idea de cómo ayudar a su amigo.

-No lo sabremos hasta que te pongas de novio.

-Supongo que no, pero eso ya no depende de mí.

-¿Quieres decir que tú te quieres poner de novio con Ginny? Buenísimo.

Harry, muy sorprendido de sus propios sentimientos, bostezó y subió con Ron a su cuarto.

Harry estaba caminando con Ginny de la mano por los terrenos del colegio; la chica estaba muy callada y a él no se le ocurría como empezar una conversación. Llegaron frente al lago y ella dio unos pasos adelante.

-Potter. ¡Potter!.- la voz de Ginny sonaba rara. ¿Por qué lo llamaba por su apellido?

-Harry, despiértate.- dijo Ron mientras lo sacudía.

Harry se despertó. Asomados a las cortinas de su cama estaban la profesora Mc Gonagall y un muy despeinado Ron. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana, dedujo que debían faltar algunas horas para el amanecer.

-Po... Harry -le dijo la profesora mientras se ponía los lentes- El director recién a llegado, y quisiera verte.

Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se despertó completamente y se dispuso a seguir a la profesora. Le pidió que Ron lo acompañara y ella aceptó pero le dijo que solo podría entrar en el despacho cuando Dumbledore terminara de hablar con él. Luego salió del cuarto para dejar que los chicos se cambiaran.

Apenas se fue, Ron lo miró desde su cama a través de la oscuridad del cuarto. Supo que su amigo entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y se sintió contento de saber que él aceptaría acompañarlo aún cuando no se lo hubiera dicho. De pronto, dejó de cambiarse y fue a uno de sus cajones. Entre rollos de pergamino había uno doblado y muy viejo, lo sacó y dijo: "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". El castillo y los terrenos del colegio aparecieron en el pergamino. Vio un cartel con el nombre de Dumbledore en su despacho, a Mc. Gonagall en la sala común y, junto al rótulo de Severus Snape en la enfermería, leyó Summer Potter.

Ron, que estaba a su lado, lo tomó por un hombro y lo acompañó fuera del cuarto tras borrar el mapa y terminar de vestirse.

Caminaron hacía el despacho. Harry no podía sacarse de la mente que a pocos pasos de allí estaba su madrina. Enseguida se entristecía, la mujer no tenía la menor idea de quién era él. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta Ron se quedó afuera con la profesora, que hizo aparecer dos sillas para que no se cansaran. Tras mirar a Ron que le sonrió brevemente, entró en el despacho.

Dumbledore no estaba solo. Sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio estaba Remus Lupin. Harry no sabía por qué, pero le alegraba que él estuviera allí.

-Hola Harry, disculpa que te haya molestado pero me imaginé que querrías saber que había vuelto.- la cara del director estaba profundamente cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- Recién llegó Remus; creo que él va a ayudarme a completar esta historia.- Remus Lupin se acercó a saludarlo y lo acompañó hasta el escritorio. No hacía mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, y salvo por la sonrisa que parecía no borrarse de su cara, estaba exactamente igual.

-Bueno, Harry- dijo Dumbledore para empezar la conversación- Supongo que ya sabrás que Summer, la mujer que nos acompañó en el viaje de regreso al profesor Snape y a mí, es tu madrina.- Harry asintió con la cabeza- También creo que sabes lo que le paso los últimos diecisiete años.- Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Bien, ahora te queda saber lo que pasó antes y lo que pasó después. Para que decidamos juntos lo que pasará a partir de ahora. –el director lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que él volviera a asentir. Harry no estaba seguro de entender a que se refería- Remus, supongo que tú podrás empezar esta historia mejor que yo.

-Harry, tus padres, tus padrinos, Peter y yo éramos muy amigos cuando terminamos el colegio.-Lupin parecía lleno de nostalgia- Nosotros cuatro habíamos sido amigos mucho antes, pero como tú sabes tu madre no se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de nosotros y no soportaba a tu padre. Pero Summer era, además de la prima de James, la mejor amiga de Lily y se pasaba mucho tiempo también con nosotros. Summer era muy unida a nosotros, y salvo mi condición de licántropo (que descubrió por si sola en sexto, pero de lo que jamás me preguntó nada hasta que yo decidí decírselo), y por ende la de animagos de James, Sirius y Peter ella era la única chica que conocía todo sobre nosotros (porque realmente conocía todo, aún lo que no le contábamos) y la única que nos acompañaba en nuestras travesuras. James la admiraba porque era una gran bruja, igual que Peter que la idolatraba casi como al propio James; yo la quería muchísimo, y antes de conocer a tu madre ella era la única chica con la que no tenía vergüenza de hablar y Sirius... bueno, digamos que para él Summer era muy importante.

Harry vio que en la cara de Remus asomaba una sonrisa mientras recordaba algo, pero enseguida pareció darse cuenta de algo y sus ojos se pusieron muy tristes. De pronto, quiso saber algo.

-¿Por qué no le decían nada de lo que hacían en luna llena?

-Porque James no nos lo hubiera permitido jamás. Él siempre cuidó de Summer como de una hermana y las veces que nos dejábamos llevar por la emoción y pensábamos en ir a buscarla, él nos lo impedía.

-¿Pero ella como lo supo?

-Como ya te habrá dicho Hagrid, ella siempre fue una bruja muy poderosa y una de sus mejores armas era la legeremencia. Nos descubrió de esa forma. Pero ella no quiso nunca que le contásemos por obligación, ella quería que saliera de nosotros. Y finalmente, se lo contamos cuando James se dio cuenta que Summer podía cuidarse sola.

"Pero, volviendo a lo que te contaba. Como tu madre y Summer eran muy amigas, ella intentó ayudar a James con Lily. El problema era que ni la ayuda de Merlín podía salvar a tu padre. Él siempre arruinaba las cosas intentando impresionarla. Así que, harta, Summer puso una tarde a James en vereda. Fue realmente la situación más graciosa que vi en mi vida.- dijo Remus sonriendo- Tu madrina, pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva, retando a los gritos a tu padre, que se iba arrinconando contra la pared. En fin, después de eso James se empezó a controlar un poco más y Lily se hizo parte el grupo. Summer realmente es alguien especial, y sus poderes...

-Si hubiera seguido entre los magos, hoy serían mayores que los míos.- acotó Dumbledore orgulloso.

-No lo sabemos. –siguió Lupin- Pero igualmente ella los usaba con mucho cuidado. Salvo cuando los usó contra Voldemort. Allí usó todo su poder, pero la desventaja numérica era demasiada.

-¿Si Voldemort hubiera estado solo, lo podría haber vencido?

-Yo creo que si, pero es imposible saberlo. La realidad es que Voldemort la respetaba y le temía. Y ella sentía mucha pena por él.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede sentir pena por él.- dijo Harry sin creer lo que oía.

-Sí podía, y eso la hacía mucho más peligrosa para él.- contestó Lupin- Cuando se encontraban, ella siempre lo llamaba Tom –Harry recordó que Dumbledore hacía lo mismo- y trataba de ponerse en su lugar, de ayudarlo. Voldemort no sabía como manejarla, como alejar sus palabras. Claro que si hubiera sido más débil, la hubiera matado y ya. Pero sabía que no podía matarla fácilmente, así que le resultaba muy difícil enfrentarse a ella. Por eso reunió a todos sus mortífagos el día en que le borró la memoria.

-¿Cómo la atrapó?

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba de eso. Bueno, Peter la entregó. Ahí empezamos a sospechar que había alguien que nos traicionaba. Y como yo era por ese entonces el que pasaba más tiempo con ella, Sirius supuso que era yo el traidor. Nadie sospechaba de Peter porque él y ella no se llevaban bien. Realmente a Summer no le gustaba que la adularan y Peter era la única persona con la que no tenía paciencia. Pero él sabía de sus movimientos, y se los comunicó a Voldemort, que la capturó, y bueno, ya sabes el resto.- Lupin parecía muy apenado.

-Bien.- dijo Dumbledore cuando Lupin terminó- Desde aquí puedo seguir yo. La verdad es que no sabemos mucho de cómo fue su vida con los muggles en Australia, pero sabemos que vivió muy bien durante estos años. De todas maneras nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos. Pero llevaba una vida casi normal. Digo casi porque, obviamente, siendo una bruja tan poderosa, sus poderes se manifestaron muchas veces aunque ella no supiera que pasaba.

"Hoy la dejaremos descansar, pero mañana podrás verla. Creemos que le va a ayudar mucho a recordar ver una cara tan parecida a la de su primo.

-¿Cómo fue que Snape la encontró?- preguntó Harry, cuando logró reponerse de la emoción de saber que mañana la conocería.

-Voldemort sospechaba de Snape. Por eso le pidió que fuera con otros mortífagos a vigilar a alguien en Australia. Él sospechaba que Snape se había pasado a nuestro lado cuando Summer fue capturada, por eso lo mandó allí acompañado. Así cuando él la viera y se revelara, los otros mortífagos se encargarían de él.

"Pero Snape pudo controlarse cuando la vio y supo de que se trataba aquello. Por lo que se mostró natural hasta que los otros se distrajeron, y entonces los atacó. Como eran más lo dejaron muy herido y huyeron a contarle todo a Voldemort. Él me avisó enseguida y yo fui lo más rápido que pude. Por suerte llegué a tiempo para traerlos sin muchos problemas y para convencer a Summer que nos acompañara por su voluntad.

-Por cierto Dumbledore, ¿cómo lo lograste?- preguntó Lupin de pronto.

-No fue fácil, pero le demostré que tenía poderes. Había llevado su varita, yo la guardé estos años. Y a ella siempre le había parecido raro que no se acordara de su pasado. Además, algo de mí le resultaba familiar.- Dumbledore uso un tono para esta última frase que Harry nunca oyó en él. Era de orgullo, como un padre que habla de su hijo.

-Lo importante es que mañana intentaremos que recupere la memoria.-siguió el director- Es un hechizo difícil y muy avanzado, y si no se hace correctamente puede causar más mal que bien. Todos los profesores vamos a participar y tú y Remus también. No te asustes, yo te indicaré que debes hacer. Igualmente, tu función más importante es que ella te vea.-el director le dirigió una sonrisa y concluyó- Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y duerme un poco.

Harry se despidió de los dos hombres y se dirigió a la puerta muy mareado.

-Harry.- el muchacho se dio vuelta y miró a Lupin- Si todo sale bien y Summer recuerda todo, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que le decimos, y como. Recuerda que ella no sabe nada de la muerte de tus padres ni la de Sirius.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió, aún más mareado. No quería imaginarse el dolor que le causaría a Summer saber las cosas que pasaron cuando ella no estuvo allí. De nuevo, una sensación de profunda afinidad hacia ella lo invadió. Que distinta sería su vida si ella hubiera estado con él siempre.

**18**

**La sesión de _recordancia_**

Harry se había pasado todo el día pensando en el momento en que iría a ver a Summer. Buscó al director a la mañana pero este le dijo que lo llamaría cuando fuera el momento, y que no intentara entrar antes en la enfermería porque estaba cerrada y sólo él tenía la llave. Recordó entonces que menos de tres años atrás Dumbledore también había cerrado la puerta de la enfermería. Pensó en Sirius y por unos momentos su ansiedad se tornó en miedo. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerla, tantas ganas de sentir un cariño parecido al de una madre, que temía perder a Summer también; ella era su última esperanza.

Estaba en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando su visión se nubló a causa de un enorme bostezó. Él y Ron se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde. Harry no podía dormirse y Ron (aunque Mc. Gonagall ya le había contado algunas cosas mientras esperaba afuera) quería saber todos los detalles de su conversación.

-Debe ser realmente poderosa para que V-Voldemort -a Ron lo recorrió un escalofrío- se tomara tanta molestia.

-Sí, eso dicen. Igualmente no puedo entender como sentía pena por él.-dijo Harry enfadado- No pensará lo mismo cuando sepa lo que les hizo a sus amigos.

Ron se encogió de hombros y le pidió que le repitiera como fue que la encontraron. Harry tardó en responder; la idea de que Summer comprendiera a Voldemort le resultaba incomprensible.

-¿Cómo lucirá ahora?- preguntó Ron de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. La única imagen que tenemos es la de la foto, pero ella debe estar muy distinta ahora.

Harry no había pensado en ello. Se sintió muy tonto al darse cuenta que esperaba ver en la enfermería a una mujer con cara y cuerpo de adolescente.

Cuando llegó a la sala común después de la clase, miró instintivamente el reloj de la pared. Se había pasado todo el día mirando los relojes, pero las horas habían pasado y Dumbledore no lo llamaba.

-Tranquilizáte, ya te llamarán. –Hermione trataba de calmarlo, pero no parecía estar menos impaciente.

-Eso intento.

-Pensá en otra cosa.-le sugirió Ron.

A Harry se le ocurrió algo que podía distraerlo.

-¿Qué hablaste con Ginny?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Eeeh, -Hermione miró a Ron de muy mala manera- no te enojes Harry, pero no creo que deba decirte lo que me contó ayer Ginny. Ella confió en mí y yo no quiero traicionarla. Creo –Hermione estaba esperando que Harry se enojara con ella- que deberías hablar tú con ella.

-¡¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera la vi?! Se esconde de mí, no sé donde está. Ni siquiera nos vino a preguntar de Summer.-Harry soltó lo que le venía molestando desde que volvieron de Hogsmade- Si no quiere saber nada de mí que venga y me lo diga.

-Sí nos vino a preguntar por Summer. Me lo preguntó hoy a la mañana, antes de que bajes.- acotó Ron tímidamente.

-Harry, no quiero meterme, pero ¿no te parece que, como es Ginny, si no quisiera saber de vos no te lo hubiese dicho ya?-Hermione le hablaba con un tono extraño, parecía que quería decirle algo más que él no llegaba a entender.

-Está bien.-dijo finalmente cuando se dio por vencido en su intento de entender a su amiga- Iré a hablar con ella en cuanto la vea.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, alguien se asomó por el retrato. Los tres se dieron vuelta y miraron hacia allí. Por un segundo Harry deseó que fuera Ginny, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedó completamente sorprendido. Remus Lupin entró en la sala común y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos. Me temo que tendré que llevarme a Harry. –dijo mirando a Ron, Hermione, y luego a alguien sentado detrás de ellos. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba vio la cabeza de Ginny asomada sobre el respaldo de un sillón- No se cuanto vamos a tardar pero intentaré mantenerlos informados.-y dicho esto, se dio vuelta y salió de la sala común seguido por Harry. Antes de pasar por el retrato se volteó: Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban. Se concentró en el rostro pecoso de esta última y creyó ver que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de su boca.

El camino a la enfermería fue silencioso. Lupin parecía estar más nervioso y ansioso que él por el resultado del hechizo. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería se sorprendió un segundo. Había olvidado que todos los profesores ayudarían en el hechizo. Realmente todos estaban allí y, por lo que dejaban entender sus comentarios, todos la conocían. Cuando lo vieron, hicieron silencio y la profesora Sinistra le habló a alguien junto a la puerta que Harry no alcanzaba ver.

-Creo, señor director, que ya estamos todos.

-Entonces –dijo Dumbledore, saliendo de atrás de Hagrid- deberíamos repasar algunas cosas. Ustedes entrarán conmigo –dijo mirando a los profesores- y se colocarán en círculo alrededor de la cama (ya se que conocen el procedimiento para realizar el hechizo pero como Harry no lo sabe, lo explicaré entero). Pueden saludarla y hablar con ella, de todas maneras no los reconocerá. Después entrarán Remus y Harry. Dado que a tí te conoce desde niño, y han sido grandes amigos, puede que le resultes familiar; en cuanto a ti Harry, ya te he explicado porque tu presencia es importante.

"Se unirán al circulo, uno a cada lado mío. Yo presidiré el hechizo y estaré frente a ella. El hechizo de recordancia es uno de los más complejos y necesita de mucha concentración. Es importante que personas que la hayan conocido estén presentes y participando porque al traer recuerdos compartidos a sus propias memorias le harán más fácil la recuperación de la suya. El hechizo de recordancia abrirá una conexión mental entre todos nosotros y será muy importante que usemos nuestras habilidades de occlumancia para que nuestros recuerdos no se entremezclen todos entre sí, porque así no podremos ayudarla.

Harry se asustó un poco, no tenía ningún recuerdo en común que compartir con su madrina y, lo más importante, no estaba para nada seguro de su habilidad en occlumancia. Pareciera que algo de sus preocupaciones se notó en su rostro, porque Dumbledore agregó enseguida intentando tranquilizarlo:

-Harry, tú no compartirás tus recuerdos, obviamente. Tú serás el Canal.- Harry no estaba muy seguro de que esto fuera mejor- El canal puede ser un objeto o individuo que la persona hechizada pueda reconocer fácilmente. Sentirás la energía del hechizo, pero no serás el que lo lleve a cabo.

-¿Pero por qué hacemos todo esto? Yo creía que el hechizo para recuperar la memoria era mucho más sencillo.-preguntó Harry, que no entendía bien.

-Porque ese hechizo solo sirve para recuperar pocos recuerdos o recuerdos cercanos.- acotó Dumbledore- Pero si lo usáramos ahora correríamos el riesgo de dañar a Summer irremediablemente.

A Harry esto le bastó para convencerse. Se dispusieron todos frente a la puerta. Los profesores entraron después de que Mme. Pomfrey les abriera. Dumbledore fue él último; antes de entrar se dio vuelta hacia ellos.

-Pasen en diez minutos.- y entró.

Mientras esperaban que pasara el tiempo Lupin le explicó a Harry por qué entraban después. Los profesores debían presentarse y acomodarse en círculo. Además debían advertirle a Summer quienes eran las otras dos personas que entrarían.

-No creemos que sea prudente decírselo nosotros mismos. Además, una vez que nos vea el tiempo será muy poco. Si algo de nosotros le resulta familiar (en especial de ti), esa sensación no le durará para siempre, así que debemos aprovecharla mientras le dure.- cuando terminó de decir esto, miró el reloj y luego a Harry. Éste entendió que debían entrar ya.

Mientras Lupin abría la puerta él empezó a sentir que su corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho. Le latía incontrolablemente. Sentía las manos frías y la boca seca. No podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera sentido tanta ansiedad, tanto miedo y tanto entusiasmo mezclados como en ese momento. Entró finalmente y se acercó a la extraña escena que formaban todos los profesores reunidos alrededor de una cama de la enfermería. Ésta estaba al fondo de la misma y en el medio del paso. Antes de llegar junto a Dumbledore volteó a un costado. En una de las camas estaba, dormido, el profesor Snape. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, que Harry no entendía como la enfermera no había podido curar. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, pero tan cansado, que le dio la impresión al chico que su profesor había envejecido varios años.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado junto al director. Este se corrió un poco y le hizo un lugar en el círculo.

Cuando vio a su madrina por primera vez en persona, ella estaba sentada en la cama de la enfermería sonriéndole a Lupin, que acababa de saludarla. Vio que sus ojos negros se quedaban unos minutos observando la cara del licántropo.

-Estoy segura de que somos grandes amigos.-dijo Summer; su voz era melódica y penetrante- Pareces una buena persona. –se sonrieron nuevamente. Harry empezó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago cuando ella volteaba su cabeza hacia él.

Para su sorpresa, Summer estaba vestida con una pollera de tela violeta hasta las rodillas y medias largas color lila. Arriba tenía una camisa con mangas hasta los codos de color blanca y adornada de pequeñas mariposas, sobre una remera del color de las medias. Su pelo largo y enrulado solo estaba agarrado por dos pequeñas trenzas entrelazadas de cintas blancas y violetas, que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su pelo castaño oscuro con destellos rojizos. Summer tenía un vestuario que seguramente habría escandalizado a tía Petunia. Su aire alegre y colorido la hacían parecer más joven de lo que era.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron le bastó un segundo a Harry para quererla. Al verla más detenidamente, notó que de uno de los ojos de la mujer caía una lágrima. Se sintió triste por ella, y vio que él también estaba llorando.

Sintió que Dumbledore empezaba a hablar y que los profesores se tomaban las manos. No necesitó que nadie le dijera nada para saber que no debía moverse ni desconcentrarse. Notó que de los labios de su madrina salían las palabras "Hola Harry" y él le respondió con un "Hola". Le sorprendió que reaccionara tan tranquilamente a la magia que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero en seguida supuso que el director ya la había informado de lo que sucedería. De pronto, la voz de Dumbledore se empezó a oír más lejana. Harry se sentía como en una sesión de occlumancia, pero vista desde muy lejos. Empezó a escuchar voces, a ver imágenes difusas que aparecían y desaparecían. A través de las imágenes, pudo ver a Summer. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y parecía a punto de desmayarse; sin embargo, sabía que el hechizo estaba funcionando.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos las piernas empezaron a dolerle y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la concentración. Las imágenes y las voces eran más nítidas y Harry estaba empezando a reconocer a quien pertenecían. Los recuerdos tenían siempre un color, una música o una sensación particular. Pero tanta información estaba empezando a agotarlo también mentalmente y sospechaba que pronto, él mismo se desmayaría. Cuando estaba por caer de rodillas por el dolor en las piernas (habían pasado otros diez minutos) sintió algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido desde que empezó la sesión. Unos recuerdos nuevos, pequeños, difusos, pero reales.

Poco a poco, estos recuerdos empezaron a hacerse más nítidos, y Harry notó que ahora era los únicos recuerdos que percibía. Se habían vuelto tan claros que se empezó a sentir rodeado por ellos, y perdió noción de la enfermería y de la gente a su alrededor.

Los recuerdos pasaban uno tras otro, cada aproximadamente diez segundos: una niña pequeña corriendo por una colina llegaba al lado de un hombre canoso que la alzaba; la misma niña unos años después, vestida con una túnica de bruja elegante, entraba a un salón lleno de gente y globos; el Gran Salón repleto de estudiantes y en el centro, bajo el sombrero seleccionador, una muchachita de rulos a la que no se le veía bien la cara; el aula de transformaciones y la profesora Mc. Gonagall, mucho más joven, felicitando a una señorita sentada al final del salón junto a un muchacho... ¿era ese Remus Lupin?; navidad en una casa muy bonita, mucha gente alrededor del árbol repartiendo regalos a los dos chicos de unos catorce años que estaban en piyamas, la chica era la misma que había visto antes y el muchacho era sin dudas su padre; una joven (la misma de antes pero de unos dieciocho años) sentada frente al lago con un muchacho de pelo oscuro y lacio del que solo se veía la espalda, lloraba mientras se paraba y se iba; la boda de sus padres, y su madre hablando animadamente con ella (ya sabía que era Summer) y riendo; un grupo de magos y brujas en un salón oscuro y en ruinas peleando contra un grupo de mortífagos; el mismo lugar, pero solo dos personas: Summer y, Harry nunca lo había visto así pero creía que la otra persona era Voldemort; Summer y sus padres sentados en el comedor de una casa, y en los brazos de ella había un bebé...

No pudo aguantarlo más, en sus piernas el dolor se había vuelto insoportable y su cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas. Estaba mareado y aturdido, el cuerpo le dolía mucho. Quería seguir resistiendo pero ya no pudo más, se dejó caer y mientras lo hacía su visión se despejó otra vez. Vio la enfermería y a Summer que habría los ojos. Al verlo caer, ella se inclinó hacia delante y gritó "James". Pero él, tirado en el suelo de la enfermería, casi no la oyó.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor. Eran varias las personas que escuchaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado en una cama en la enfermería. Supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo porque seguía con los lentes puestos. Estaba solo, pero al otro lado de un biombo podía distinguir ya las voces de los profesores. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a la cama que estaba frente a él: el profesor Snape seguía allí. Pero ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos y observaba la cama del otro lado del biombo. Harry se puso de espaldas e intentó hacer un poco de ruido para que Snape notara que él estaba despierto. Cuando se volvió Snape había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y el profesor Flitwick se asomaba para buscarlo.

-¡Potter! ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el pequeño profesor- Ven, estábamos esperando que reaccionaras.

Cruzó con el profesor al otro lado del biombo. Ahora solo había cinco personas alrededor de la cama: Dumbledore, Mc.Gonagall, Hagrid, Sprout y Lupin. Estaban todos sentados en unas sillas, menos una que estaba vacía donde Harry supuso que estaba sentado Flitwick. En la cama, Summer estaba otra vez sentada en posición de indio y tomaba algo que le daba Mme. Pomfrey. Al verlo venir, Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Escúchame Harry.- el muchacho no le había preguntado nada a Flitwick, pero estaba ansioso por saber como había funcionado el hechizo. Tenía un cosquilleo en la panza que ya le estaba molestando- Summer está un poco confundida ahora, por eso se está tomando un té de hierbas tranquilizadoras que, además, es una especialidad de Mme. Pomfrey. Pero quiero que sepas que el hechizo funcionó muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Creo que fue una buena idea que tú fueras el canal, -le dijo el director- te reconoció (en realidad creyó ver a tu padre) en seguida. Y eso la ayudó a recordar todo lo demás.

-¿Piensa que soy...

-No, no piensa que eres James. Cuando te desmayaste (hace apenas diez minutos) el hechizo terminó y ella volvió en sí y recordó que yo le había dicho que tú eras su ahijado. Realmente me sorprende y me alegra que hayas aguantado tanto. En realidad, en cuanto empezó a recordar podrías haberlo cortado, pero al continuar la conexión se podría decir que la ayudaste a encontrar sus recuerdos más rápido. Igualmente, todavía le quedan cosas por recordar y no debemos presionarla para que lo haga.

-Pero, ¿puedo hablar con ella?- preguntó Harry, que estaba feliz de no haber soltado antes.

-Sí, pero solo unos minutos, porque aún no entiende bien algunas cosas. Nosotros también nos iremos- dijo en voz alta para que escucharan los demás- Poppy, cuídala y cualquier cosa me avisas. Yo volveré mañana a la mañana con Harry, Lupin y con un poco de suerte,-dijo el profesor mirando la cama de Snape- el profesor también nos acompañará. –los profesores y Lupin se levantaron y se encaminaron con Dumbledore hacia la puerta saludando a Harry, Summer y Mme. Pomfrey.

-Harry, -lo llamó Dumbledore antes de salir- cuando termines de hablar con ella vuelve a tu cuarto. Y... si te pregunta algo que, bueno, no debas contestar –dijo el director, mirándolo a los ojos- dile que hablaremos de ello cuando haya descansado.

Harry asintió, y el director se marchó de la enfermería. Él se dio vuelta y se acercó a la cama donde Summer terminaba su té. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y esperó que diera el último trago.

-Harry, ¿verdad?- dijo ella un poco avergonzada luego de apoyar la taza en la mesita de luz.

-Sí.-a Harry le parecía comprensible que no recordara su nombre.

-Es que lo he oído pocas veces, sabes. Además, mi memoria no es mi mayor virtud. –dijo ella sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo gracioso de sus palabras- Bueno, quise decir que antes de que me borraran la memoria tampoco era muy buena.

Harry también sonrió. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose, examinándose.

-Es raro pero de todas las caras que vi esta noche, la tuya es la que más recuerdos me trae; y, sin embargo, eres la persona con la que compartí menos tiempo.-los ojos de Summer se pusieron rojos. Se pasó el borde de la sábana por ellos. Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio

-Que pena, ¿no te parece? Eres un chico tan lindo y no sabes decir una sola palabra.- Harry se puso inmediatamente rojo como un tomate. No sabía si era porque le había dicho que era lindo o porque se había dado cuenta que, después de querer tanto hablar con ella, no sabía que decirle.

-Ho, lo siento, es que...

-Te entiendo Harry. En realidad te digo esto porque estoy tan nerviosa como tú y temo ponerme a hablar sin parar, y que te lleves una mala impresión de mí.

Harry vio sus ojos negros y sinceros y se conmovió al pensar todo lo que debería estar sintiendo su madrina.

-Tengo una muy buena impresión de ti, Summer.

-Mejor, si no me vería obligada a lanzarte un montón de conjuros para hacerte cambiar de opinión.- ambos se rieron. Unos segundos después, Harry notó que Summer detenía su mirada en su frente. En vez de sentir el habitual cansancio que le producía que le miraran la cicatriz, Harry sintió pánico. Si Summer le preguntaba algo acerca de ella, él no sabría que contestar.

Ella se puso muy seria y alzó su mano. Se la acercó lentamente a la frente y recorrió la cicatriz en forma de rayo con su dedo índice. Harry sintió como si su mente se despejara unos segundos y los ecos de sus dolores en la cicatriz se fueran para siempre. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Summer lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?

-Se supone que todo lo que debas saber te lo dirá Dumbledore mañana.

-Ah, ¿sí? Asi que me lo dirá en la mañana, muy bien. Como quince años sin saber nada de la vida de mi ahijado no fueron suficientes Albus me hace esperar hasta mañana para contarme algo que, evidentemente, no son buenas noticias. ¡qué bien! -parecía que a Summer no le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar todavía más tiempo para saber que había pasado mientras ella no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa acá? –preguntó Mme. Pomfrey que escuchó la subida de tono de Summer- Harry, me extraña de ti, sabes que los pacientes deben estar tranquilos. Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

-No.-dijeron los dos al unísono

-No Poppy, a sido mi culpa. Dejálo que se quede un rato más.

-Está bien.-aceptó la enfermera- Pero solo porque estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí...- dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente- Pero nada de gritos. –completó, mirando a Harry que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Poppy...- Summer la llamó cuando se iba, con un tono dulce que a Harry le pareció que ocultaba algo más- me podrías decir –siguió cuando esta se dio vuelta- porque te extraña tanto que Harry no recuerde tus normas con los pacientes? Cualquiera pensaría que visita la enfermería seguido.

-He, no... si, no seguido. Ha venido algunas veces. Pero todos los muchachos traviesos lo hacen. –dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer detrás del biombo.

Al momento, Summer se dio vuelta y miró a Harry.

-Sabes que no le creo una palabra, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... no puedo contarte.-dijo temeroso- no es solo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió, sino porque puede que estés muy cansada para hablar de tantas cosas.

-Está bien, te entiendo. Y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. En ese caso lo mejor va ser que vuelvas con tus compañeros, porque no voy a poder evitar preguntarte cosas si te quedas. –Summer bostezó unos segundos y siguió- Además creo que no me vendría nada mal dormir un rato.

-Nos vemos mañana, Summer.- le dijo mientras la saludaba.

-Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

**19**

**El primer beso**

Mientras se dirigía al parque sus ojos se iban empañando. Delante de él iba su madrina con el director Dumbledore y a su lado estaba Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Pensaba que era gracioso que Summer hubiera elegido el Sauce boxeador para que le contaran que había pasado mientras ella no estaba. Había dicho que ese lugar le recordaba a las personas que más quería.

Harry se sentía asustado de pensar como se iba a poner Summer cuando se enterara de lo que había sucedido con sus padres y con Sirius. La mujer, además, estaba mucho más callada y sería que la noche anterior. Cuando llegaron cerca del árbol, y antes de que Dumbledore hablara, ella les dijo:

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, se que no son buenas noticias. Ayer con todo lo que sucedió, no noté, o no quise notar algunas cosas raras que estaban pasando.-Harry no entendía de que hablaba, pero estaba dándose cuenta de que su madrina era mucho más inteligente de lo que creía- Pero hoy me di cuenta de algunas ausencias que no tienen explicación. O, mejor dicho, que me gustaría que me expliquen.

Era evidente, por el tono entrecortado de su voz, que las sospechas de Summer no estaban lejos de la realidad.

-Summer querida. No se como decirte lo que paso en estos años sin provocarte un profundo dolor. Solo puedo confesarte que yo también he sufrido mucho.- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos.

-Pero..-ella lo miró a los ojos celestes- ¿Están... están muertos? –Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante.

-¿Quiénes, Albus? ...¿Lily?- Dumbledore volvió a asentir. Summer se soltó y se tiro al piso llorando. Lupin se acercó y la abrazó.

-Ja..James ¿James también?- dijo sin levantarse ni dejar de llorar.

-Sí, Summer. James también. –dijo Lupin con la voz ahogada- Cuando Harry tenía un año.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién cuidó de él? ¿quién les hizo eso? ¿no estaban protegidos?- Summer se había parado de pronto y miraba alrededor, desorientada.

-Harry fue a vivir con sus tíos.-la cara de Summer era de incredulidad- Voldemort los encontró a Lily y a James y los mató, Summer.

-¿Por qué? Él buscaba a Harry. Harry está vivo...

-No pudo matarlo. Lily murió para protegerlo y cuando le lanzó el Avada Kedavra rebotó en Harry y le dio a él.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo pudo?...¿cómo los encontró...- la expresión de Summer se volvió de pronto furiosa, como si acabara de ver a su peor enemigo- ¡Peter! ¡Fue PETER! ¡¿Por qué confió en él?! Le dije que no confiara en él, le dije que tú no eras el espía.-dijo entre sollozos, mirando a Lupin.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿sabías que Sirius iba a cambiar al guardián del secreto?- preugunto Lupin mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-No era algo seguro, pero él había pensado hacerlo. Yo no podía guardarlo, porque Tom me buscaría tanto o más que a él. Pero le dije que si lo hacía, que te lo diera a ti. Nunca confié en Peter, Remus. Tu lo sabes bien. A Lily le aconsejé lo mismo.

-Se lo dieron a Peter. Y él no solo se lo entregó a Voldemort, sino que también culpó a Sirius de la traición.-contó Dumbledore- se hizo pasar por muerto y se quedo transformado en rata. Sirius fue a Azcabán por doce años por culpa de ello.

-Sirius...-Summer parecía tan triste que Harry no podía mirarla sin ponerse mal- ¿Cómo por doce años? Después...-no podía seguir hablando. La ausencia de Sirius todavía no estaba explicada, y ella temía lo peor.

-Sirius escapó, Summer.- le dijo Lupin- Se reencontró conmigo y le dijo la verdad a Harry. Los tres, con la ayuda de los dos amigos de Harry, descubrimos a Peter, que estaba aquí en el colegio, pero se nos escapó, se reunió con el debilitado Voldemort y lo ayudo a ganar fuerzas otra vez.

-Dímelo Remus. Quiero saberlo ya. Quiero saber que le pasó a Sirius, por qué no está aquí.

-¿No quieres descansar un poco?- preguntó Dumbledore preocupado- Ha sido mucha información y muy de golpe.

-Descansaré después de saber que le paso a Sirius.- Summer parecía querer hacerle entender al director la importancia de esa información.

-Sirius tuvo que vivir escondido después que Peter se nos escapó y eso lo tenía muy mal porque no podía hacer nada.-Lupin decía las palabras muy despacio, como si le llevaran toda su energía- El año pasado nos enfrentamos con los mortífagos en el departamento de misterios y...-tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- y Bellatrix terminó luchando con él. –se hizo un silencio hasta que Lupin siguió, ahora su voz sonaba ahogada y era apenas audible- Cayó tras el velo... Está muerto.-dijo finalmente, tapándose la cara.

Parecía que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. Summer miró a Dumbledore que le hablaba. Luego bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después, se desmayó sobre el pasto.

Harry no se apartó de al lado de la cama de la enfermería en toda la tarde. Le pareció rara esa situación; generalmente era él el que estaba en la cama y otros los que esperaban que despertara. Su madrina había vuelto en sí unos minutos después de desmayarse, cuando Dumbledore la hacía entrar mágicamente al castillo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería Mme. Pomfrey la acostó y le dio una bebida para que se durmiera. Desde entonces Harry se había quedado con ella. Lupin se había tenido que ir a contarle a los miembros de la Orden y a la gente del ministerio que Summer había vuelto, y Dumbledore tras acompañarlo unas horas, se paró de repente y se fue sin decir palabra.

Ron y Hermione habían pasado un par de veces para ver como estaba todo. Como ese día no tenía que asistir a ninguna clase no tenían mucho que contar. le preguntaban sobre Summer y le contaban, asombrados, que no se habían peleado en todo el día. Cada vez que se acababa un tema, empezaban enseguida a hablar de otra cosa o se iban precipitadamente. Harry suponía que temieran que les preguntara sobre Ginny.

La verdad era que, al estar prácticamente solo toda la tarde, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Primero repasó todo lo que se había enterado de su madrina: había muchas cosas que todavía no entendía bien. No sabía porque Snape tenía marcada sus iniciales en su foto ¿habrían sido novios? Harry no creía que eso fuera posible, pero Summer ya lo había sorprendido: seguía sin entender por qué llamaba con su nombre anterior a Voldemort, por qué Dumbledore decía que ella lo trataba de entender. Harry recordó los hechos de esa mañana; como Summer pareció adivinar lo que había sucedido con sus padres mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos; como le sorprendió (Harry creyó ver que también le molestó) que su ahijado se hubiese criado con sus tíos; como, también, su enojo estaba más dirigido a Peter que a Voldemort; y, finalmente, lo mucho que la había afectado saber que Sirius había fallecido. Summer no reaccionaba en modo alguno como Harry esperaba. Él había imaginado que cuando supiera lo que Voldemort le hizo a sus padres, ella se iba a enfurecer con él, lo iba a odiar. También esperaba que la muerte de su primo y su mejor amiga le dolieran más que la muerte de Sirius. Aunque podía ser que fuera la suma de malas noticias lo que la había hecho desmayar, Harry tenía la impresión de que la última noticia había sido la peor para ella.

Pero eso no era en lo único en lo que había estado pensando toda la tarde. También pensó mucho en Ginny. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, por qué no quería hablar con él. Justo cuando él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, no podía decírselo porque ella lo esquivaba. Se sentía muy mal por todo eso. ¿Creería Ginny que él se había comportado mal al besarla? Pero Hermione le había dicho que si a Ginny le molestara lo que él hizo se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Entonces por qué no hablaba con él?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió suavemente, y cuando se asomó a ver quién era encontró a Ginny de espaldas cerrando la puerta.

-Hola, Harry.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

-Hola. Pensaba... pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo.- contestó él, sin entender bien ese cambio tan repentino.

-Lamento si te hice pensar eso.- Ginny parecía realmente apenada- Lo que pasa es que tenía que pensar un poco las cosas. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que tú vinieras a hablar conmigo.- Harry recordó las palabras de su amiga.

-No quiero que pienses que soy complicada ni que me hago problemas por todo. -siguió ella sin dejarlo contestar- No quiero portarme contigo como lo hizo Cho. Es solo que... Mira, Harry.- Ginny ahora parecía determinada y seria- A mí me gustó mucho nuestra salida del otro día y todo lo que paso allí, pero quiero que sepas que entiendo que tú solo lo hiciste como un impulso, y necesito pedirte que no lo hagas más.

-Yo no lo hice por un... ¿por qué no quieres... No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, Ginny.

-No puedo explicarte.- dijo ella poniéndose colorada. Harry empezaba a entender un poco más.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó. Ahora la miraba fijamente (aunque ella había bajado la mirada) y se había acercado a solo unos pasos de ella.

-Porque yo creo... creo que... todavía estoy enamorada de ti.- el color de la cara de Ginny era cada vez más parecido al de su pelo- Y no me parece bueno que andemos solos por ahí si te van a dar impulsos de besarme, porque... no creo que sea bueno para nuestra amistad.

Ginny seguía mirando al piso, pero parecía estar recobrando su color habitual. Harry entendía ahora porque no le había hablado en estos días y se sentía tonto por haberse preocupado tanto. Seguramente Ginny se sentiría igual que él cuando supiera que Harry sentía lo mismo por ella. Cuando Ginny terminó de hablarle, se dio cuenta de lo valiente que era ella en contarle todo. La situación era muy graciosa ahora, y no pudo evitar ponerse a reír. En seguida se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea. Ella era la que lo miraba fijamente ahora, y no parecía precisamente contenta.

-No, Ginny, no te enojes. No me río de ti, me río de los dos. –Ginny lo miraba extrañada- Es que yo estuve muy preocupado pensando en por qué no me hablabas. Creía que si con un beso te había puesto así, si te decía realmente lo que yo quería me ibas a lanzar algún hechizo, o algo parecido.

-¿Qué es lo que querías realmente?- preguntó Ginny, temiendo que la respuesta no fuera la que esperaba.

-Ginny, lo del otro día en Hogsmade fue un impulso. Pero no me arrepentí de él desde que lo tuve, y sigo teniendo el mismo impulso cada vez que te veo.- Ginny no podía disimular la sonrisa en su cara- Yo también creo estar enamorado de ti.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Harry le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó. Se acercaron un poco más y se besaron. Ginny se puso a reír mientras se besaban y Harry rió también. Los dos estaban contentos y no podían disimularlo. Se separaron unos segundos después, y Ginny miró hacia la cama de Summer.

-¿Ya sabe la verdad?

-Sí. Ahora está descansando, porque se desmayó cuando le estábamos contando todo.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero va a estar bien? ¿Me avisas cuando este despierta? Me gustaría conocerla.

-Va a estar bien, espero. Creo que ella también va a querer conocerte. –dijo Harry esperando que Ginny le preguntara por qué.

-¿Por qué va a querer conocerme si no sabe quien soy?-preguntó ella que seguía mirando la cama de Summer preocupada.

-Como no va a querer conocer a la novia de su ahijado.- Ginny lo miró de golpe y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Claro, me había olvidado de ese detalle.- dijo tratando de sonar natural- Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que venga algún profesor y me vea.-dijo alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Ginny. Nos vemos en la cena. -Harry todavía estaba emocionado por todo lo que habían hablado.

-Más te vale. –dijo ella saliendo.

Harry volvió junto a la cama de Summer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando en lo contentos que se pondrían Ron y Hermione cuando se enteraran. En lo contento que estaba él, pero por sobre todo en lo contenta que estaba Ginny. Estaba tan entusiasmado y tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos ruidos cerca suyo.

-Que cosa maravillosa el primer beso, ¿no? Yo todavía recuerdo el mío.- se dio vuelta para mirar a su madrina que, aunque le sonreía levemente, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Cómo te sentís?

-Bien, al menos bien físicamente.-cerró un segundo los ojos y luego miró a Harry con una profunda compasión- Harry, debes haber sufrido mucho. Encima viviendo con los Dursley.- Harry se sorprendió de que Summer conociera a sus tíos- Como lamento no haber estado contigo. Ven.-se sentó y le extendió los brazos a Harry. Se abrazaron fuertemente, como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años. Harry se sintió tan querido, tan protegido que le costó separarse. A Summer también le costó. Pero cuando lo hizo, se secó los ojos y se acomodó como si intentara sacarse una carga muy pesada de encima.

-Cuéntame, ¿quién es esa chica? ¿Ginny?

-Es... mi novia. Bueno, recién nos pusimos de novios. Es la hermana de Ron, mi mejor amigo

-Es bonita, y parece que tiene carácter. Te felicito.

-Gracias.- Harry se quedo unos segundos pensando si debía decirle a Summer la verdad- Summer...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, quería que supieras que ese, en realidad no fue mi primer beso.- Harry temía que a su madrina no le gustara saber eso.

-No puede ser, -Harry se asustó un poco- me perdí el primer beso de mi ahijado también. –respiró aliviado. Summer parecía divertida de haberlo asustado- Entonces... ¿fue el segundo?- Harry negó con la cabeza. Summer puso cara de horrorizada- Pero, ¡como puede ser! Tengo que hablar con Albus seriamente sobre las reglas de este colegio.- los dos se reían- Dime por favor que fue el tercero.

-Fue el tercero. Y el segundo con Ginny.

-Harry- la cara de Summer era seria, pero parecía que quería que Harry le dijera algo interesante- ¿con quien o con qué te diste tu primer beso?

-La verdad, Summer, -Harry pensaba en algo para contestarle- mi primer beso fue... con la Dama Gorda. Pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no fue una buena experiencia.- ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, pero intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no viniera Mme. Pomfrey.

-Mi primer beso fue el año pasado, con una chica que se llama Cho.-le contó Harry cuando pararon de reírse.

-¿No funcionó?

-No. –Harry recordó las primeras palabras de su madrina cuando despertó- Summer, tú me hablaste de tu primer beso, ¿cómo fue?

-Fue... fue triste.

-¿Cómo triste?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-Sí, fue triste. el beso no fue triste, lo que fue triste fue el momento en que lo recibí.- Summer hablaba despacio, como si el recuerdo de lo que contaba fuera algo muy distante. Algo que no podía recordar bien- Yo estaba en séptimo.- Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido- Sí, ya tenía diecisiete; no es que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, pero yo estaba muy enamorada de alguien y no me fijaba mucho en los otros chicos.

-¿Y tu primer beso fue con el chico del que estabas enamorada?- quiso saber Harry.

-Sí.- Harry sonrió, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que Summer no estaba contenta por eso- Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Aunque nos queríamos mucho y nos conocíamos todavía más, había muchas cosas entre nosotros, muchos problemas que resolver. El día que nos besamos era nuestro último día en Howarts y nos estábamos despidiendo por unos años, porque los dos viajábamos a lugares distintos y alejados.- Summer tenía la mirada perdida, como si viera frente a ella eso que estaba contando- Nos despedimos con ese beso. Yo me puse muy mal y me fui al castillo y eso fue todo.

-¿No lo viste nunca más?

-Sí, lo vi cuando volví. Fue la última persona que vi antes de pelear contra los mortífagos el día que Voldemort borró mi memoria.

-Dijiste Voldemort...- dijo Harry extrañado.

-Noté que te molesta que lo llame Tom, y para mí es lo mismo. –admitió Summer. Harry recordó lo que pensaba de eso, pero prefirió dejar esa conversación para otro momento.

-Entonces... ¿era tu novio? –preguntó Harry volviendo al tema anterior.

-No, era mi mejor amigo y me cuidaba más que nadie...- Summer se quedó pensando unos segundos y los ojos se le humedecieron- y yo a él.

-No lo entiendo, ¿no seguían enamorados?

-No podíamos estar juntos.- dijo Summer cortante- El día que nos besamos, antes de entrar al castillo, miré el lago unos minutos y decidí que mientras persistieran ciertos problemas yo no estaría nunca con él.

-Miraste el lago...- Harry se acababa de dar cuenta de algo- ¡Yo te vi! En la sesión. Te vi hablando con un muchacho frente al lago, vi cuando te parabas y te ibas llorando.

-¿Le viste la cara?- preguntó Summer un poco sorprendida.

-No, solo vi que era morocho y de pelo lacio. ¿Por qué, es alguien que yo conozco?

Summer tardó un largo rato en contestar. Parecía pensar si debía contarle o no a Harry quien era ese chico que estaba junto a ella en el lago. Harry esperaba, pero mientras lo hacía, un suposición que no le gustaba nada se le ocurrió. Se acercó a Summer, y le dijo en voz baja:

-No era Snape, ¿no?.

Summer rió.

-Veo que heredaste de tu padre no solo la apariencia sino también el poco aprecio hacia Severus. Pero puedes quedarte tranquilo que no era él quien estaba conmigo. Era alguien que tú conocías, pero no se si debería contarte todavía, no me siento con fuerzas para seguir hablando de esto.

Harry decidió no insistir. Aunque le daba mucha curiosidad saber quien era estaba tranquilo que no fuera Snape. Decidió quedarse un rato más hablando con Summer. Le contó como le iba en la escuela, le habló del quiddicht (se sorprendió al saber que ella también jugaba cuando estaba en la escuela), de sus amigos y de su vida con los Dursley. Summer le contó que conoció a sus tíos, y que entendía perfectamente como debía haberla pasado con ellos. Después, cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, le recordó que había quedado con Ginny para verse allí.

-Gracias por recordármelo, mejor no llego tarde. –dijo despidiéndose apuradamente, pensando en los problemas que Ron tenía con Hermione y que no le gustaría tener a él- Adiós. –estaba a punto de irse cuando algo lo frenó- Se que no querías hablar más del tema pero ¿cuáles son los problemas que tenías que resolver para estar con ese chico? ¿los resolviste?

-Mira Harry, te prometo que cuando este mejor te lo contaré todo. Igualmente ya no importa.

-¿Qué es lo que no importa?

-Otro día hablaremos. Ahora vete, que te perderás la cena.-Harry se dio vuelta, resignado. Cuando estaba por salir oyó la voz de Mme Pomfrey que entraba con la comida de Summer. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al Gran Salón pensando quien sería esa persona de la que Summer estaba enamorada.

**20**

El nuevo ejército 

-No puedo creer que Summer estuviera enamorada de alguien y no pudiera estar con él. –decía Ron durante la cena- Quiero decir, ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para que un muchacho en su sano juicio no quiera...- de repente, Ron comenzó a darse cuenta por la mirada que le estaba dando Hermione, que si terminaba esa frase iba a tener muchos problemas.

-No sé que pudo haber pasado, –se apuró a decir Harry antes de que su amigo siguiera empeorando las cosas- ella no se sentía bien y no quiso contarme.

-Seguramente estaba muy cansada.- aseguró Hermione, que todavía seguía mirando mal a Ron.

-Yo no creo que tenga nada que ver con su estado de salud.- dijo Ginny que casi no había hablado mientras discutían sobre lo que Harry les había contado de Summer- Para mí lo que pasa es que como tú conoces a la persona de la que estaba enamorada, ella no debe querer decirte todavía quien es. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte del tema y esperar a que ella este lista para contártelo. Seguramente, si se amaban y no podían estar juntos debe ser una historia muy triste de recordar.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ginny.- acotó Hermione- Pero no esperes que te haga caso Ginny, los hombres son unos insensibles.-concluyó, mirando por última vez a Ron antes de pararse y marcharse del Gran Salón.

Ron los miró unos segundos, como pidiéndoles una explicación por la súbita partida de Hermione. Harry solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y Ginny lo miraba resignada.

-Ron, a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta que sus novios hablen de lo lindas que son las otras muchachas.

-Pero... no lo entiendo. Summer podría ser mi madre, además yo la quiero a ella.- dijo Ron con la misma cara de no comprender.

-Ya lo sé, y ella lo sabe también. Solo tienes que recordárselo.-le aconsejo Ginny.

-Esta bien, cuando suba...mejor subo ahora y hablo con ella. Harry, guárdame un poco de postre.- dijo mientras se iba.

En cuanto Ron salió del Gran Salón Ginny y Harry se pusieron a hablar de lo que había pasado en los últimos días y en el partido de Quidditch del próximo fin de semana. el equipo debía ganar si o si y por más de treinta puntos si quería ganar el campeonato; por suerte se enfrentaban con Hufflepuff que tenía el peor equipo de los últimos cuatro años, pero no podían confiarse. A Harry le agradaba ver como el hecho de ponerse de novio con Ginny no había cambiado en nada la forma en la que podía hablar con ella. En todo caso, la había mejorado, pues ahora no se sentía tan incómodo cuando se quedaba mirándola por largo tiempo admirando la forma en que le aconsejaba posiciones para el equipo. Estaba muy sorprendido por eso, y aliviado. Después de todo lo que le había dicho Ron había temido que Ginny se comportara como Hermione, pero no parecía que eso fuera a suceder. También estaba contento con la forma en que sus amigos se habían tomado la noticia. Ron y Hermione se habían limitado a felicitarlos efusivamente unos segundos y luego Hermione se había llevado a Ginny a una punta de la mesa donde las dos se pusieron a hablar muy bajo salvo por unos pequeños grititos muy agudos hasta que apareció la cena.

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que decidieron subir a ver como le había ido a Ron. Cuando salieron del comedor vieron a Neville que subía apurado por las escaleras. Su aspecto era terrible y estaba blanco como un papel.

-¿Adónde vas, Neville?- preguntó Ginny.

-Eh, ¡Chicos! Estoy apuradísimo, acabo de verlo...- dijo señalando un cartel que había en la pared frente a ellos y que brillaba con una luz azul muy intensa- y si no me apuro a hacer la tarea va a matarme. Adiós.- dijo, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Los dos se sorprendieron de no haber visto el enorme cartel y se preguntaron que podía ser tan grave como para que Neville se pusiera así. Pero solo les bastó leer la primera línea para entender la cara de su compañero. En letras negras y grandes decía:

EL PROFESOR SNAPE ESTÁ TOTALMENTE RECUPERADO Y SE REINTEGRARÁ MAÑANA MISMO. 

Los dos subieron las escaleras totalmente desanimados y con la perspectiva de no dormir mucho esa noche porque tendrían que adelantar sus tareas de pociones, ya que los dos lo tenían al día siguiente. Harry no sabía bien como debía sentirse. Sabía que odiaba a Snape, pero también sabía que si no hubiera sido por él nunca hubiese encontrado a Summer. De todas maneras, estaba seguro que no tenía porque preocuparse por ello, ya que Snape lo iba a seguir tratando de la misma forma que siempre.

-¿Harry?- le preguntó Ginny cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry se sintió muy mal. Se había quedado pensando en Snape y no le había dirigido la palabra a Ginny en todo el camino.

-Lo siento, es que me quedé pensando...

-¿Qué sientes?

-Es que no te hablé mientras subíamos porque...

-No importa eso, yo tampoco te hablé a ti. –dijo Ginny deprisa, como si fuera lo más normal- Seguramente te quedaste pensando en Snape, es lógico. Yo también estaba pensando en él mientras veníamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Si Snape está totalmente recuperado y mañana se reincorpora debe haber escuchado todo lo que dijimos en la enfermería y todo lo que tú hablaste con Summer.

-Es verdad, después de la sesión de recordancia yo lo vi con los ojos abiertos, y luego los cerró e hizo como si siguiera dormido. Y Dumbledore dijo que él vendría cuando le contáramos la verdad a Summer, pero al final no vino y yo no le pregunté nada al director en ese momento porque no me acordé.- Harry intentó pensar en las cosas que había hablado con Summer, pero no encontraba nada que Snape no supiera. No creía que al profesor le importara mucho su relación con Ginny, y suponía que si Snape era amigo de Summer debía saber quien era la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada. No entendía porque Snape había fingido (porque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho) seguir enfermo si estaba recuperado.

-No sé por qué Snape no se reincorporó antes, pero no sé si tiene que ver con nosotros. Nada de lo que dijimos en la enfermería debió ser una noticia muy importante para él.-le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras ella decía la contraseña.

-Tal vez no. Pero puede que se haya quedado para enterarse de algo y, como no se enteró, decidió salir de la enfermería de una vez.

Puede que Ginny tuviera razón, pero no estaban seguros de nada, así que lo mejor era preocuparse por ello después de ponerse al día con las tareas. Entraron a la sala común (que estaba abarrotada de alumnos de quinto y sexto que debían terminar sus tareas de pociones) e intentaron encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Solo encontraron a Ron que estaba sentado solo en un pequeño sillón cerca de la chimenea. Tenía cara de preocupación y los dos supusieron que la reconciliación con Hermione no le había salido nada bien. Se acercaron y vieron que les había guardado unos lugares frente a él.

-¿Cómo estás? No te fue bien con...-empezó a preguntar Harry. Pero su frase fue cortada por Hermione que llegaba corriendo de su cuarto con una pila de libros y cuadernos- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces con todo esto?

Hermione le explico en tono de "como no te das cuenta" que era lo que necesitaba para hacer el último ejercicio que les había dejado Snape y que estaba muy apurada. Harry no podía creer que usara tantos libros para un solo ejercicio, pero menos podía creer que a Hermione le quedara tan poca tarea por hacer. Por suerte, parecía que se había arreglado con Ron y le había traído los pergaminos con los otros ejercicios para que los copiaran. Harry supuso que lo que fuera que le había dicho Ron tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que les diera la tarea hecha sin ningún reproche; pero Hermione le dijo que se las daba porque no le parecía justo que avisaran con tan poco tiempo. Los tres terminaron de hacer todo antes que el resto de los que estaban en la sala común, pero como Ginny todavía tenía mucha tarea se quedaron haciéndole compañía. Cuando, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Ginny terminó el último ejercicio los cuatro se fueron a dormir dejando la sala común que seguía llena de alumnos.

Harry se despertó a la madrugada. Estaba muy transpirado y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era lo que lo había despertado a esas horas. Sin tener mucha noción de nada, se llevó la mano a la frente; le dolía terriblemente la cicatriz. Supuso que eso era lo que lo había despertado y se asustó un poco. Hacia varias semanas ya desde la última vez que le había dolido la cicatriz y Harry sentía que el dolor era causa de una gran desilusión de Voldemort, estaba realmente enojado. Evidentemente, se había enterado que habían encontrado a Summer.

Intentó despertar a Ron pero este estaba muy dormido. Muchas cosas lo preocupaban en ese momento: ¿sabría Voldemort que Summer estaba en Howarts?, ¿haría algo para atacarla?, y además no creía que fuera bueno para Summer saber que Voldemort estaba enterado de su vuelta. Harry miró a Ron que dormía tranquilamente y se dijo a si mismo que no podía hacer nada hasta que todos se despertaran. Además, Voldemort acababa de enterarse de todo y no iba a hacer nada mientras todos estuvieran dentro del colegio. Se tranquilizó un poco y tomó un vaso de agua, se acostó nuevamente y al rato se quedó dormido con la mano sobre la cicatriz que todavía le dolía un poco.

Durante esa mañana Harry no quiso comentar con nadie lo que le había pasado a la madrugada. Estaba esperando el almuerzo para ir al despacho del director y contarle a él. Además la clase con Snape que tendrían a media mañana era la prioridad en las mentes de todos los alumnos. Harry notó que él no era el único que no sabía como sentirse con respecto a Snape. Muchos de sus compañeros se habían asombrado mucho de saber que Snape había estado en la enfermería porque lo habían herido ayudando a alguien a escapar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos (eso era lo único que los profesores les decían a aquellos que preguntaban por él). Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia Harry y Ron escucharon a varios hablar de que tal vez estaban equivocados con Snape.

-¿Tu que opinas, Harry?- le preguntó Seamus Finnigan antes de que terminara la clase.

-No lo sé, Seamus.- dijo Harry vagamente.

-Yo creo que por más que haya salvado a Summer, Snape no es de fiar. Al menos no para nosotros.-le dijo Ron cuando estaban solos, yendo para la clase de Pociones- Creo que por el único motivo por el que salvó a Summer es por eso que vimos en su anuario, pero si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros...

-¿Crees que Snape salvó a Summer porque está enamorado de ella?- preguntó Hermione.

-No se si está enamorado, pero lo estaba cuando terminó el colegio.- dijo Ron

Entraron a la mazmorra mientras seguían hablando en vos baja. Notaron que Snape todavía no estaba y se acomodaron en el fondo, como de costumbre. Delante de ellos Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza. El profesor entró al aula quince minutos después de empezada la clase. Aún cuando todos estaban hablando en ese momento, se callaron inmediatamente cuando apareció junto a la puerta. Snape estaba más feo que de costumbre, algunas de las cortaduras que tenía en la cara no habían terminado de cicatrizar y su piel cetrina estaba ahora un poco amarilla. Por lo demás, tenía la misma actitud amenazante de siempre. La clase transcurrió en total normalidad y aunque algunas veces Snape tosía o se sentaba de pronto respirando agitado, nadie se animó a preguntarle nada ni sobre su salud, ni sobre lo que le había pasado.

Lo raro ocurrió unos minutos antes que terminara la clase, cuando Snape paso a recorrer entre las mesas para revisar las pociones. Al llegar junto al caldero de Neville (cuya poción estaba decididamente mal), el profesor hizo algo completamente inesperado.

-No creo tener que decirte que esta poción no está bien hecha ¿no es cierto?- dijo en voz baja mientras Neville rompía el record de lo que una persona podía temblar.

-Sí... sí, prof... profesor.

-Bien. Entonces revisa la poción antes de salir e intenta hacerla mejor la próxima clase.- concluyó Snape ante la mirada atónita de todo el curso.

-Bueno, se pueden retirar.- dijo al llegar al escritorio- para la próxima clase no tienen que preparar nada porque vamos a volver a ver esta poción.

Los alumnos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la mazmorra completamente desconcertados. Snape no solo no les había dejado tarea, sino que había sido comprensivo con Neville, que era el más sorprendido de todos. Harry pensó por un segundo en volver y agradecerle por haber ayudado a Summer, pero por más cambiado que pareciera en la clase, no creía que le agradara mucho tener que hablar a solas con él.

-¿Le habrán lavado el cerebro?- se preguntaba Seamus mientras subían al gran salón.

-A lo mejor le echaron el hechizo Cruciatus y no controla sus actos.-aventuró Dean entre esperanzado y preocupado.

-No creo que sea nada de eso.-dijo Ron- Puede que este todavía un poco shockeado, pero en una semana vuelve a ser el mismo y encantador Snape de siempre.- todos se rieron y siguieron hablando animadamente hasta sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Estaban empezando a impacientarse, porque ya había pasado un tiempo y la comida seguía sin aparecer y sus estómagos estaban empezando a hacer mucho ruido. De pronto, la voz del director les llamó la atención; se había parado y estaba llamando la atención de los alumnos para dirigirse a ellos. Los alumnos estaban todos muy confundidos, Dumbledore no acostumbraba hablar en el Gran Salón sino en la cena de principio y fin de año, y por todas las mesas se escuchaban murmullos de sorpresa. Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que lo que realmente provocaba semejante alboroto no era el inminente discurso del director. No había mirado a la mesa de los profesores desde que entró en el salón, y cuando el director se paró solo lo miro a él; pero cuando se dio vuelta para comentar con Ron de que se podría tratar todo esto, vio que su amigo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y le señalaba la mesa de profesores con cara extraña. Harry dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia allí y prestó más atención: sentada junto a la profesora Mc. Gonagall y vestida con una túnica de mago verde esmeralda, estaba Summer.

-Buenos días.- dijo sonriente Dumbledore, tratando de empezar. Los murmullos cesaron- Se que les debe resultar sorprendente que me dirija a ustedes hoy, pero hay algo importante de lo que deben enterarse.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, que recordó su dolor en la cicatriz. En seguida, la mano de Ginny (que estaba sentada a su lado) lo tomo del brazo y lo acarició suavemente, tranquilizándolo.

-Se que muchos de sus padres –siguió el director- están preocupados con la posición del colegio en la lucha contra Voldemort. –algunos pocos aún se sobresaltaban cuando escuchaban el nombre, pero la mayoría no se inmutó. Harry pudo ver que las comisuras de la boca de Dumbledore esbozaban una sonrisa al ver esto- por eso creo que tanto ellos como ustedes deben estar al tanto de lo que pasa aquí dentro. Como todos saben el profesor Snape estuvo ausente durante varios meses, y luego pasó unas semanas en la enfermería. El motivo de ambas cosas fue que el profesor estaba trabajando de incógnito entre los mortífagos y como fue descubierto, ya no hay motivo para que ustedes no lo sepan. -los murmullos volvieron a desparramarse por todo el salón hasta que el profesor habló nuevamente. Snape, que estaba sentado del otro lado de Summer miraba fijamente su plato- También creo conveniente decirles

que la razón por la que fue descubierto fue que encontró y trajo nuevamente con nosotros a alguien a quien Voldemort alejó por quince años del mundo de los magos. Yo voy a dejar que ella se presente sola, pero sepan que se va a quedar en el colegio y que Voldemort la está buscando. Háganselo saber a sus padres, porque aún cuando creo que este es el lugar más seguro para todos ustedes, las cosas son mucho más complejas ahora. Igualmente creo que deberían decirles a sus padres quién es la persona que encontró el profesor Snape; estoy seguro de que los tranquilizará.-y así concluyó el director su discurso. Luego miró a Summer tiernamente, cediéndole la palabra.

Cuando Summer se paró los murmullos se esparcieron nuevamente, pero esta vez eran muchos menos. La mayoría de los alumnos la miraban expectantes, impacientes por saber de quien se trataba. En pocos segundos, y antes de que dijera una palabra, todos se callaron. La presencia de Summer era tan pacífica y alegre que llamaba la atención de todos. La túnica verde hacía juego con las muchas cintas que adornaban su pelo y su sonrisa era clara y contagiosa. Cuando todos se callaron, Summer miró a Harry por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a los alumnos. Parecía estar mucho más sana y fuerte.

-Hola a todos.-comenzó diciendo- La verdad es que no sé bien por donde empezar. Supongo que primero debería decirles quien soy, ¿no? Bueno, estoy segura de que voy a provocar otra catarata de murmullos... mi nombre es Summer, Summer Potter. –inmediatamente la catarata de murmullos se empezó a desparramar por entre las mesas, pero enseguida cesaron, cuando los alumnos se dieron cuenta de lo predecibles que habían sido. Algunos miraron a Harry, pero enseguida Summer volvió a hablar- Sí, soy pariente de Harry y además soy su madrina. Pero la inmensa alegría que me causa haber vuelto a ver a mi ahijado no es de lo que quiero hablarles en este momento. – cuando Summer dijo esto, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír: a él también le alegraba mucho haberla encontrado- Realmente, las historias tristes nunca me gustaron y preferiría no tener que contarlas, pero creo que es importante que ustedes sepan lo que me pasó, dado que... bueno, ya se darán cuenta por qué.

"Como bien dijo Albus, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en el mundo de los magos; en realidad, paso mucho tiempo en el que no supe siquiera que ese mundo existía. No es que no lo supiera verdaderamente, pero no lo recordaba. Quince años atrás Voldemort y sus mortífagos me borraron la memoria y me dejaron en un pueblo muggle donde, después de recuperarme, viví una vida tranquila durante todo este tiempo. –Summer paró un momento, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba un poco triste- Pero todo ese tiempo sabía que algo me faltaba, que yo no pertenecía al lugar en el que estaba.

"Cuando Severus me encontró y me contaron la verdad, yo no supe bien que sentir. Estaba tan contenta de volver a mi vida, –su voz se empezaba a entrecortar- y al mismo tiempo me estaba enterando de cosas tan terribles. La mayoría de la gente a la que quería, la mayoría de mis amigos, estaban muertos y yo ni los había defendido, ni los había despedido. –mientras Summer paraba para juntar fuerzas para seguir hablando, todos los alumnos y los profesores la escuchaban con los ojos húmedos- La realidad en la que me fui, es muy distinta a la realidad que vivimos ahora y yo todavía me siento perdida. La verdad es que tengo que agradecerle a Albus por dejarme quedar acá y a todos los profesores por ayudarme.

"Pero nunca me gusto quedarme sin hacer nada, y aunque no quiero irme de acá (casi todas las personas que quiero están en este lugar), tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.- los murmullos volvieron otra vez, al parecer los alumnos no querían que Summer se fuera- Por eso –de a poco todos se fueron callando- Albus y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a una conclusión: por datos que nos hizo llegar Severus y por el hecho de que mi ausencia debe haber llegado a los oídos de To... Voldemort y no debe haberle agradado, creemos que no se quedará mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Creemos... –Summer buscaba las palabras y una tenue y tranquilizadora luz parecía salir de su cuerpo- creemos que nos atacará. Probablemente no lo haga ahora, ni tampoco contra el colegio, pero lo hará.-Harry estaba asombrado de los pocos murmullos que había provocado la última frase de Summer, y creía que tenía que ver con la luz que había visto salir de ella unos segundos atrás- Su prolongado bajo perfil no continuara por mucho tiempo, y hará algo grande. Y nosotros y ustedes tenemos que estar preparados.

"Por eso, Albus me comentó que el año pasado algunos de ustedes había establecido un grupo práctico de magia de ataque y defensa y que lo habían denominado –Summer sonrió mirando a Harry y sus amigos- el Ejercito de Dumbledore, muy original, por cierto. Opinamos que ese grupo debe seguir funcionando pero no como un grupo de estudiantes, sino como una materia opcional; y yo quisiera hacerme cargo de la misma, si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Cuando Summer terminó de decir esto y se sentó sonriendo levemente, los alumnos de las cuatro mesas empezaron a asentir con la cabeza y a conversar animadamente entre ellos. Sorpresivamente, la profesora Mc Gonagall se paró y se dirigió al alborotado grupo.

-Primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida, Summer –dijo mirándola tiernamente- Después quiero aclararles que, aunque todos parecen muy entusiasmados con la nueva materia opcional, esta solo estará habilitada para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Además, –volvió a mirar a Summer un segundo antes de seguir- aunque la mayoría de ustedes no la conozcan es bueno que sepan que la señorita Potter fue una de las más sobresalientes alumnas que tuvo este colegio y una de las más poderosas brujas de los últimos tiempos. Una bruja a la que Voldemort teme, y que el propio director considera como una igual. Espero que sepan aprovechar sus enseñanzas todos aquellos que se inscriban en su clase.

Se sentó y luego la comida apareció sobre las mesas. La mayoría de los alumnos no probó bocado hasta que Summer se fue del Salón. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia que les habían contado, y estaban ansiosos por tomar la clase de Summer. Los chicos de cuarto que estaban sentados al lado de Ron y Harry protestaban porque ellos no podían asistir.

Por su parte, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apuraron a comer. Varios de los alumnos se acercaban a Harry y le preguntaban cosas y él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Los cuatro estaban ansiosos por salir de ahí y hablar tranquilos y además a Harry le urgía contarle a alguien lo que le había pasado a la noche. Pero mientras comía se dio cuenta de algo: Summer se iba a quedar en Howarts y el podría tenerla cerca y aprender con ella; esto lo ponía tremendamente contento ya que desde que su madrina había aparecido, él se había preguntado donde iría a parar cuando se recuperara.

Se dirigieron afuera y se sentaron en el pasto. Tenían un tiempo antes de entrar en la próxima clase, la de transformaciones, que aprovecharon hablando de lo bueno que sería tener clases con Summer y poniendo al tanto a Ginny de lo que había pasado en la clase de pociones. Hermione se llevo a Ron de la túnica cuando vio que se estaba haciendo tarde para entrar en la clase de Mc. Gonagall, y Harry y Ginny se quedaron unos segundos riendo de la cara que ponía Ron mientras entraba al castillo. Cuando se disponían para entrar también, Harry dudó un momento y quiso decirle a Ginny lo de su cicatriz, pero no quería preocuparla sin estar seguro. Tenía que hablar pronto con Dumbledore. Pero ahora debía ir a clase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Nada... no... tengo un... Estoy cansado.-mintió Harry. Ginny se rió.

-No puedo obligarte a que confíes en mí, Harry.-el chico se sintió mal, él sí confiaba en ella- Pero si hay algo que te preocupa deberías hablarlo con alguien.

-Ya lo sé. Quiero hablar con Dumbledore, pero no encontré un momento.

-Andá ahora.-dijo Ginny despreocupadamente.

-Tengo clase, ya tendría que estar allá. –Harry no entendía lo que Ginny le proponía.

-Sí es importante la clase puede esperar. –dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Toma, me las dieron mis hermanos cuando fuimos a Hogsmade, entrá a la clase y úsalas. –le dijo dándole una par de pastillas mareadoras. La sonrisa traviesa de sus hermanos gemelos se dibujo en su cara cuando Harry las tomó.

-Gracias.- Harry estaba tan contento con la idea de Ginny que tomó rápido las pastillas y le dio un gran beso en los labios antes de encaminarse corriendo hacia el castillo. Antes de entrar se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny que venía caminando tranquilamente y muy contenta- Confío en vos.- le gritó a la distancia- Cuando termine tu clase te voy a contar todo.

117


End file.
